Distracted
by Chronus222
Summary: When Setsuna returns to Celestial Being, he slowly realizes his feelings for the pretty pink haired girl. The summary may suck but the story is good. SetsunaxFeldt. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own it. BUT if I did there would be absolutely ZERO SIGN of SetsunaxMarina just cuz. Also, i wouldn't make the movie like some sort of government secret and not release anything 2 months b4 the release.

Authors note: This is from Setsuna's prespective, italics are his personal thoughts u know like his subconscious talking to him. Takes place during season 2. Please R&R it gives me motivation and ideas possibly. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been 4 years since he had last seen them. He thought they were all dead but he kept fighting. The Federation: a tyrannical government that unfortunately, was a result of their attempt to change the world. And change it did, but not the way they desired. They sought peace, and created an evil government that massacred their enemies.

It had been 4 years and now, he was back.

Setsuna floated out of the cockpit of the Seravee and immediately, he heard a rough voice calling his name.

"Setsuna!" it was Ian.

"Ian Vashti," he replied flatly (as usual)

"Welcome back, it's been way too long."

"Yeah, it has."

"Wait how did you survive? Lasse said you were a goner." He asked.

"Lasse's alive?" Setsuna was surprised, he didn't think anyone could survive an explosion that big and he didn't see any sign of an emergency ejection.

"Yup, apparently there was too much smoke for you to see, but the cockpit ejected and we found him." It was a simple answer but it didn't matter. As long as he survived.

Then something caught his eye, a blue Gundam with a shoulder mounted GN drive and an empty slot on the other side.

Ian followed his gaze and said, "That would be your Gundam. The Double O."

"What's that empty spot on the right shoulder for?" I asked curiously.

"That would be for another GN drive. Old man Aeolia passed down a theory about a twin drive system."

"Twin drives?"

_Interesting. _

"Yes, the twin drive system will allow the particle production rate to be squared therefore enhancing the abilitites." Ian explained. "At least that's how it's supposed to work. We haven't been able to sync any of the existing solar reactors to the 0 Gundam's but that's why we need Exia."

"Wow." That's all he could say. The thought of the two Gundams combining was mind blowing. The 0 Gundam: his savior, and the Exia: his Gundam.

He looked around and noticed 2 more Gundams. One orange and one green.

"And is that one for Allelujah?" he asked, pointing to the orange one.

Ian stared at solemnly at the ground and replied slowly.

"He, didn't make it." Setsuna stared at him wide eyed.

_No way _

"We weren't able to find his body but he ejected his solar reactor so we figured we'd build Kyrios and try to find another meister."

Setsuna bottled up his grief and asked, "And what are you planning to do with the green one."

"We are looking for replacements for both of them right now. For the Cherudim here, we will probably need to find a meister with abilities that surpass Lockons in order to deal with the Federations mobile suits.

_Hmph, doubtful, Lockon Stratos was an amazing sniper in and out of the cockpit, how could anyone be better? _

Although he was skeptical, he realized that they would need more meisters no matter what.

It was depressing, just thinking about replacing their old friends. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find Tieria looking at him with understanding in his eyes.

"Come on Setsuna, the others are going to want to see you again."

"Ok." he said quietly.

* * *

Tieria led him through the door up to the bridge.

_Wow, it all looks the same. _Memories flooded back to Setsuna. The good ones, the ones where all of his friends were still alive, discussing operations and just relaxing between missions. The bad, Lockons death, the hopeless battles, and casualties: lots of them.

Tieria's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Setsuna? We're here." With that he punched in the code into a small holographic keypad on the right side of the door.

Swoosh, the door opened. Inside, he expected to find Christina Sierra and Feldt Grace working on the computers facing opposite sides of the room while Lasse Aeon and Lichtendal Tsery manned the controls of the ship. Instead, there was a young brown haired girl in where Chris used to sit. Lasse was still there, but Feldt and Lichtes seats were empty. Lasse turned around at the sound of the door.

"Hey Setsuna, it's good to see you again." He said.

"This is Mileina Vashti." Lasse introduced.

"Are you Ian's daughter?" he asked.

"Yup!" she replied, overly cheerful.

"Nice to meet you." He said flatly.

"You too Mr. Seiei." She said, again overly cheerful.

Setsuna only nodded. He was just thinking again about how many people were lost in that terrible battle. Lasse must have seen his face for he said, "Chris and Lichte were killed when a GN-X unit fired a beam into the bridge."

Setsuna stared at the ground. He would miss them dearly. He never showed it but every single member of Celestial Being was like family to him. It was the only family he ever had after he was tricked into killing his parents by _That Man_, Ali Al-Saachez. The man had not only taken his parents but Lockon and the others as well.

He looked at the second computer terminal. "What about Feldt?"

"I'm right here." A voice sounded behind him and he spun around to see a pretty pink haired girl in a Celestial Being uniform (which of course was also pink).

"Feldt Grace." He said, he couldn't really think of anything else to say.

"Setsuna F. Seiei." She said with her voice full of laughter, a smile creeping across her face.

"Your uh hair is different." He stated obviously. Again he couldn't think of anything.

"Oh, yeah I decided that it was time for a change."

"Yea well uh, i-it looks nice." He replied awkwardly.

_And why did I say that? Sure it looks nice but I don't really compliment people randomly. Not to mention STUTTERING!_

Feldt looked down and blushed slightly. "Thanks Setsuna." She regained her composure quickly but not quick enough for Mileina's All Seeing Eye. At the sight of Feldt's flushed cheeks she giggled, loudly. Feldt flashed an annoyed look at Mileina but her she smiled as soon as her eyes found her target and she had a knowing look in her eyes.

Setsuna confusedly followed her gaze and saw Mileina staring at a purpled haired figure talking with Lasse by the driver's seat. Then his gaze shifted to the middle of the room, the commander's seat. The seat of their skilled tactical forecaster Sumeragi Li Noriega.

"Where's Ms. Sumeragi?" he asked. The room suddenly fell silent.

"Um, she left," Lasse replied. "She just couldn't take all of the losses."

"She felt responsible," Tieria added. "she thought that all of their deaths was due to flaws in the tactics she presented."

"But why would she think that? Everyone knows that she's a brilliant tactician." Setsuna said.

"Well either way, she's gone." Lasse said.

"No," Setsuna said. "If we're going to resume our operations we need her tactics. We have to get her to come back."

"Well how do you plan on doing that?"

"I'll go down and find her, as soon as possible."

"Alright Setsuna," Lasse said, taking the controls. "I'll plot a course to Earth; we should be there by tomorrow."

* * *

Alright so that's pretty much it. again please review. Also special thanks goes to Sony Ninja. if it weren't for him, the story would suck. So yeah i'l try to update soon. }:)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: ok heres the second chapter wooot. it starts from Feldt's point of view during the reunion part. again please review it means alot thx.

They had been tracking him for days. At first nobody thought it could be possible but we all hoped that he had survived. He was their comrade, and friend. It all started a few months ago.

_Flashback _

_Feldt Grace was sitting at her computer terminal monitoring an ALAWS research center hidden deep in the Gobi Desert. They had tapped into the facility's computer mainframe hoping to find some information on their enemies and their MS development. _

_She cycled through various files; none of them caught her eye. Lunch schedules, shoe orders, GN particle studies. _

_Then she saw an interesting file labeled Test Results. She pulled it up. The numbers made no sense. There were no labels whatsoever. It listed a unit number, a letter A-K and then another number, each one was in the hundreds. _

"_What you got there Feldt?" a rusty voice sounded by her ear. It was Ian. _

"_I'm not sure, it seems to be some kind of test results but for what is what I'm trying to figure out." _

"_Hmm." He said, examining the file." _

_Feldt flipped back to the main page to find more clues when she stumbled upon a file labeled Video Footage. She pulled it up and found video files each labeled differently. _

"_Let's see." She said. Feldt found security camera footage covering offices, apartments, hospitals, and then she came up to the last one. Testing Chambers. _

_She pulled it up and gasped. At one wall was about 10 spider like Anti-Personnel Automatons. In the middle of the large warehouse was about 100 people, in matching orange jumpsuits and… _

_Handcuffs? She thought. Her eyes widened as the automatons opened fire with their under mounted machine guns as the prisoners scrambled for cover. _

"_What the hell is that noise?" Lasse asked, startled by the gunfire. _

"_I'll um pull it up." Feldt said struggling to keep her voice calm. Suddenly the large screen at the front of the room displayed the massacre. The entire room fell silent save for the gunshots and the prisoners' screams of agony. _

"_Feldt?" Ian said, breaking the tense silence. "Bring up that chart again. "she obliged.  
Ian spoke again, "That's what I thought. This chart shows the unit and the number of people they each killed." _

"_What? But that would mean…" her voice trailed off as she added the casualty numbers together. There were well over a thousand killed in the tests. Then, the video ended. Showing a list of names along with their crime, almost all of them were listed as Captured Anti-Government Collaborator. _

_Lasse gritted his teeth. "So this is how they work huh? Well there's only one thing we can do. Destroy it." _

"_Now hold on Lasse." Ian said quickly. "I hate this as much as everyone else but we can't just expose ourselves now, we only have 1 meister and no Sumeragi. We are in absolutely no shape to fight now." _

"_He's right." Tieria said standing in the door. A grin started to form on his face. "But we could always sabotage it a little." _

_Everyone agreed with sabotage so the next few days were filled with constant surveillance of the facility to discover the bases weaknesses and patrols. The defenses were quite formidable. 32 non GN Drive Mobile Suits constantly patrolled the base while turrets watched over the 4 corners of the walls. Infiltration seemed impossible. Then, on the third day of observation a Tieren patrolling the walls exploded. The entire base exploded in sirens and gunfire as the guards tried to find their attacker. There was a flash of purple light as a turret exploded. _

_Was that a particle beam? Feldt thought. Then she realized something, the base was in the desert. If the attacker was outside, the guards would have seen it long ago, meaning the attackers hiding in the shadows of the buildings and wall. _

_Clever, she thought, but how on Earth would he have gotten in? _

_5 more mobile suits were quickly destroyed along with a large warehouse. All of them were destroyed by particle beams. By now the whole crew of the Ptolemy was gathered around her small computer terminal staring in awe. 10 more were destroyed as the Tierens rolled around in panic. _

_Lasse was the first to voice his opinion. "Did some genius rebel get his hands on a GN-X?" _

"_Of course not" Mileina dismissed, "Can't you see that the GN particles are purple, not red?" Lasse seemed rather upset that he was outsmarted by a girl. _

_Typical, Feldt thought. _

_For the next 10 minutes the crew watched in confusion, seeing no clues as to who the attacker was except a GN drive. But then, a Tieren was sliced open and Feldt got a glimpse of the blade. _

"_Wait!" she stopped the video showing a decimated Tieren lying on the ground. _

"_What is it Feldt?" Mileina asked cheerfully. _

"_Just watch." she rewinded slowly to the point where the blade was about halfway through the body of the Tieren. The blade was silver in the middle and transparent green on the outside. It was the Exia's blade. _

"_But, but that's from the Exia!" Ian exclaimed. _

"_Could Setsuna have survived?" Lasse asked his voice full of surprise. _

"_What other explanation could there be?" Ian said. _

After that day, they tirelessly tracked his movements. He sabotaged ALAWS facilities and stole information but they were never able to get to him in person or even with a message. Then, they finally found an opportunity. The rebel forces Katharon, was planning a prisoner rescue from Colony Proud. Of course the ALAWS found out and took up positions for an ambush. And where the ALAWS went, they knew he would go too. They were right. Now, Setsuna F. Seiei, the raven haired Gundam Meister of Celestial Being was being taken back to the Ptolemy by Tieria.

_It'll be good to see him. _Then her stomach growled. Loudly, she hadn't eaten all day she realized. Mileina decided to rest up before the battle so she had been working nonstop since the morning.

"Lasse, I'm gonna grab a bite to eat." She said as she glided towards the door."

"Got it, but don't take too long," he called as she floated down the hall.

She found her way to the lunch room quickly and found a bunch of burgers sitting in the heating containers. She picked one out and began devouring the massive meal.

She enjoyed it. It wasn't often that they had historic foods on the menu and it was delicious too. Satisfied that her stomach had stopped its complaining, she bounced off the walls, heading back to the bridge.

Feldt was rather excited to see Setsuna again. It would be nice to see an old friend. He never talked much she remembered. And he was very attached to his Gundam. He caused a lot of trouble too. Jeopardizing missions and putting the secrets of Celestial Being at stake. She smiled a little, despite many lectures, getting beaten slightly by Tieria, and even having a gun pointed at him by Lockon, the young meister never seemed to care. He just looked on dully. At times this was sort of funny, at times she feared for his life for showing such an attitude.

Then she heard a deep voice say her name.

"And what about Feldt?" she saw the familiar, messy hair of Setsuna F. Seiei.

"I'm right here." She said, hoping to surprise him. He spun around quickly. Clearly she had succeeded.

"Feldt Grace." He said.

"Setsuna F. Seiei." She replied, rather amused.

_Does he greet everyone by their full name? _

"You're hair is different." He stated.

"Oh yeah, I decided it was time for a change."

_Hmph right, like the deaths of Lockon, Chris, Lichte, and Mr. Moreno wasn't change enough. _She thought bitterly.

"Yeah well uh i-it looks nice." He said. She looked down and felt her cheeks flush.

_Whoa did he just stutter? And compliment me? Surreal. _

"Thanks Setsuna."

She shifted her gaze back up and this time he actually got a really good look at him.

_Wow. He's changed a lot. He's taller, by a lot now. And wow he's really hot. Wait WHAT! Did I just say that? _

At this point Feldt pretty much tuned out the conversation going on around her. She was mostly arguing with herself for even thinking that. But she did hear Setsuna saying that he was planning on getting Ms. Sumeragi to come back but beyond that, everything else was pretty much blocked out by her brain.

**Setsuna's POV**

It was the next day, and Setsunawas on a train heading down to Earth. He sat there, in is private room reading the news on his mini-holo screen. (AN: I have no idea what they're called. To me they're like remotes that project a screen.)

The intercom came on: We have reached the destination please exit the train in an orderly fashion, thank you.

_Now for a four hour flight to America_ he thought grudgingly. The plane ride was… boring. Nothing to do at all but stare blankly at his holo screen. He checked the time for the 5th time that day.

_Really? Only one hour has passed? This flight is taking forever. _

In his boredom, his mind started to wander. He thought about everyone at Celestial Being. The lost ones: Christina Sierra, Lichtendal Tsery, Mr. Moreno, Lockon Stratos.

_Lockon. _He was like a brother to him. His death was terrible. But he pushed it to the back of his mind; he didn't like to remember the events of that battle.

His mind wandered again and a single name popped into his mind.

_Feldt_

Why did he keep thinking about her? Well his own thoughts during their reunion sort of troubled him to say the least. Ok so he was completely confused about why he acted like that. Well he didn't really show much emotion. He was good at that. But he had complimented her on her hair. That was odd. He never really gave compliments to people. He was always just sort of neutral except when it came to something that was considered incredibly important to him, basically Celestial Being. As if compliments weren't enough, he actually stuttered while talking to her. That was basically a huge first for the raven haired meister. It was a huge mystery. For regular people the answer wouldn't have been hard at all to discover. But Setsuna was way too brainwashed. He decided to push that to the back of his mind as well. For the next 3 hours, Setsuna watched some stupid movie being projected on a screen. It sucked.

He finally got off the plane in Washington DC. He made his way towards the MS development lab. A few blocks down was a huge apartment complex where Sumeragi Li Noriega was living with some old friend.

_How am I supposed to convince her to come back? _

It seemed impossible to him. he went through many scenarios in his head. A straightforward talk seemed to be the stupidest plan of them all. Kidnapping wasn't an option. He knew from experience how hard that woman could hit. What about exposing her identity? That would force her out into the open and she'd have no choice to come back. He wished there was a better way to have her come back by her own choice but this seemed to b e the only option.

He stood in front of the door at apartment number 3C and rang the doorbell. It opened slowly, and in the doorway Ms. Sumeragi was standing behind some kind of super nerd guy with really long hair.

"Sumeragi Li Noriega." He said.

"What are you talking about?" the nerd replied, "Her name is Lessa-"

"Codename: Sumeragi Li Noriega," he interrupted, "tactical forecaster for Celestial Being."

He heard the nerd guy gasp loudly and his eyes grew wide. Ms. Sumeragi stared at the ground.

"Now you have nowhere to hide." With that he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the building.

"Was that really necessary?" she demanded. "He probably hates me now."

"Sorry, it was the only way." He replied simply. "How else would we get you to come back to us."

They checked into a hotel a few blocks down the street. "Wait here, I'll be back by tomorrow."

"Where are you going?" she questioned.

"I need to take care of some business."

As soon as he was outside he flipped out his phone. "Is this Lyle Dylandy? Good, meet me over by the cemetery. It's very important." (AN: yes I know that he probably wasn't in America, I didn't want to write a whole other part of like flying. Also yes I know he got Lyle first. Not anymore.)

The walk to the cemetery was short, Setsuna had planned things out perfectly. When he arrived, he was surprised to see that Lyle Dylandy was an exact copy of his brother.

_Identical twins. _He guessed.

"Come with me."

They walked over to a place where no one else would really be listening.

"You're a member of Katharon aren't you?" Setsuna asked.

"What are you going to arrest me?" he accused.

"No, I'm here to ask you to join Celestial Being." This seemed to catch Lyle off guard. He just sort of stared at Setsuna.

"Why me?" he finally asked.

"Because, Neil Dylandy was a Gundam Meister."

"Was?"

"It was in a battle four years ago." The talk went on for a few more minutes but already Setsuna could tell that he was ready to join. If nothing else it was for his brother, and for an opportunity to take down the Federation.

The next day he dragged Ms. Sumeragi down to the orbital elevator after yet another four hour flight with her complaining and arguing the whole way.

"Come on Setsuna, just go on without me, besides Celestial Being is doomed. We only have two meisters now. There's now way-"

"There's a new meister on the way."

"A new meister?" she froze in shock as she saw him. "L-LOCKON you were alive!"

The newcomer just chuckled. "Wow, do I really resemble my brother that much?"

"Brother?"

"Allow me to introduce." Setsuna said. "This is Lyle Dylandy."

"No, I'm Lockon Stratos, Gundam Meister of Celestial Being."

AN: ok thats pretty much it hope liked it ill try to update soon yay.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Ok so this one took me a bit longer cuz i have fucking band camp and stuff but the upload intervals will get longer as i am starting high school sry. Plz review it really means alot. Ok Enjoy!

* * *

Feldt's POV

_I loved him. It wasn't just some stupid little crush; I fell in love with that man. Lockon Stratos. He was so kind, not just to me, but to everyone at Celestial Being. But then, they took him away. It was painful, watching the death of a loved one and unable to do anything. It took a year to fully recover. And after 3 more years, it was buried in the back of my mind. But then, he was brought back into my life. _

"Allow me to introduce: Lyle Dylandy, the new Lockon Stratos." Setsuna said to the shocked faces of the 5 remaining members of Celestial Being.

"Yo," he said waving to everyone.

"This is Feldt, Lasse, Tieria, Ian and Mileina." He introduced. "And you've already met Ms. Sumeragi, our tactical forecaster." Unfortunately, after a brief reunion with the crew, she went back to her room.

Feldt could only stare at him. He was an exact copy of his brother. His voice stirred up memories of all the conversations she had with Neil. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Um, excuse me." She said quickly and ran out of the room.

Why? Why did he have to come back into her life? She had moved on. Or so she thought. The real question was, did she have feelings for him?

_No, it wouldn't be fair to anyone if I liked him because of his brother. _

But still_, _she couldn't help it.

The next day, Lockon was testing out the Cherudim. Feldt watched on from the observation window.

Tieria stood on the cockpit glaring at the brown haired meister while Lockon just sat there and chuckled.

She couldn't watch anymore. Besides it was pretty clear that those feelings buried for four years were resurfaced.

She glided down the hallways toward the bridge so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see Setsuna heading towards the hangar. She flew right into him, sending them both flying into the ceiling.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed. "I didn't see you and I was just-"

"Feldt, its fine." He interrupted. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No."

"Good, so um… we probably we should probably get back to work."

"Yeah." She replied.

"Um so I guess I'll see you later."

"Um sure." With that, they walked away.

_That was awkward _she thought. But why? Whenever she was alone with Setsuna in the past it was always a very comfortable silence. Neither of them talked much so it wasn't a big deal, but that little conversation seemed so… weird. She pushed the thought away, she had work to do.

* * *

She had sat in front of her computer messing with files and information for a few hours and now she was finally done. Bored out of her mind, she wandered through the hallways and found her feet taking her to the hangar bay. She decided to check out Lockon's performance in the Cherudim.

_I have to know how well he can do in the Gundam in order to determine how much we can rely on him in battle. _

That wasn't even the least bit true and she knew it. She just wanted to see his face. No matter how much she didn't want to, she liked him. But it was mostly because of his brother. The only things she knew about Lyle Dylandy was from watching him talk to the others.

Swoosh.

The large doors of the hangar bay slid open.

There was no one there but Cherudims eyes were glowing.

_He's still running tests. _

It only took a few minutes for Lockon to hop out of the cockpit with Haro rolling by his side.

"I guess I'll never do it as well as my brother huh?" he sighed. His eyes snapped over to the balcony as he noticed Feldt staring at him. As soon as she met his gaze she spun around, her cheeks flushing to a deep pink.

"Hey, something wrong?"

"N-No, nothing." She replied, words were seriously failing her.

_Why can't I talk to him? I talked to the first Lockon just fine. _

"You're Feldt Grace right?"

"Mhmm." Again, she couldn't think of anything to say.

"It always seems like you're looking my way. Now why is that?"

Feldt just stared at the ground.

_What am I supposed to say?_

At that moment Haro flew up in the air.

"Feldt likes Lockon! Feldt likes Lockon."

"I'm not my brother." He said again.

"I know that," Feldt replied.

Gently grabbing her chin, he said. "But… if you don't mind that, I'll go out with you." With that he bent down and kissed her.

Feldt was frozen there. Her aqua eyes were huge with shock. When they broke apart, she still couldn't move.

"Come to my room later if you're interes-" his rude comment was cut short as Feldts hand flew up and slapped him across the face.

_How dare he!_ _Steal a kiss and to even talk about meeting him in his room! _

Tears swelled in her eyes as she turned around and ran. She ran in any direction, completely unaware of her surroundings. She just wanted to get away.

* * *

Setsuna's POV

A little way down the hallway, Setsuna saw a pink haired figure mindlessly rushing around corners.

It wasn't hard to catch up with her. "Feldt, since when do you just run around like that?" he asked jokingly, a slight grin spread on his face. His expression quickly changed when he saw tears floating from her eyes in the gravity-less hall.

"Feldt? Are you alright?" he was surprised. She had always seemed so quiet and preserved. It was odd to see her so openly emotional. He nervously put an arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her. But her crying seemed to just get worse.

He leaned in closer. "Feldt what's wrong." Again, she said nothing but she threw an arm around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Come on." He said. He put an arm under her legs and the other around her back and carried her to her room. By the time they got there her crying had died down a bit but tears still flowed slowly from her eyes.

He carefully set her down on the bed.

"Now, you want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

Feldt stared at the ground and nodded. Setsuna listened quietly as Feldt told him everything. When she was finished, she was leaning on his shoulder, tears were beginning to form again.

"I'll be right back." Setsuna said suddenly.

"Where are you going?" She asked shakily.

"To find Lockon." He noticed the almost fearful look on her face and his expression softened. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt him." he reassured. With that, he went out towards Lockon's room.

* * *

His room was only a few doors down. When he got there he banged on the door loudly.

"What the hell do you want?" he yelled back impatiently.

"Open the door Lockon." Setsuna said.

Swoosh, it opened and Setsuna walked straight past him into the room.

"Again, what the hell do you want?" he looked pissed but that wasn't nearly enough to have any effect on Setsuna. "I was asleep before you woke me up you-"

"Why did you do it?" he interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" he sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"What I'm talking about is you stealing a kiss from Feldt." He glared coldly.

"Huh, figures. How is she?" he asked surprisingly.

"Not too good. She's been crying for a while now."

"Hmm." Lockon's reply seemed to piss Setsuna off even more.

"Don't you even care?" he spat.

"Of course I care. Why do you think I kissed her?"

"What?" Setsuna was pretty confused.

"I only kissed her because I knew she liked me, but I'm guessing it was just because of my brother."

"Well yeah, I mean she barely knows you." Setsuna answered.

"Right well because of that, I would never want to be with her knowing that she liked Neil and is just using me as a replacement."

"Right." Setsuna said.

"Well if she asked me, I would have said no. Which would have hurt her a lot and I really don't want to hurt her."

"Hmph, well she's hurt a lot now." Setsuna replied coldly.

"Yes well at least this way; she doesn't have to deal with rejection. Now she's the one rejecting me."

Setsuna just stared at him.

_What he says makes a little sense, it would have hurt her to be rejected by the man she loved… No, her heart was just shattered, he shouldn't have done it. _

"Look weather you believe it or not, this was the best solution." Lockon defended.

"Bullshit." Setsuna replied, his voice as flat as he could keep it.

"What?" Clearly Lockon was expecting Setsuna to go with his answer.

"Her heart was fragile enough with the deaths of Chris, Lichte, Mr. Moreno, and your brother. But now, it's pretty much completely shattered after you stole that kiss."

Lockon was shocked to hear such an answer.

"Did it really mean that much to her?" he asked quietly.

"Yes it did. She loved Lockon more than anything in the world." he said sadly.

"Wow." Lockon said.

"What?" He questioned.

Lockon smirked, "You really care about her don't you Setsuna?"

Setsuna's heart seemed to stop for a second, his breath caught in his throat.

"W-What are you talking about?" he managed to get out.

"Well, from the few days I've known you, you haven't shown much emotion towards anything but just now…" a wide grin was again painted on Lockons face.

"Look, she's just a friend that I've known for a few years." Setsuna defended.

"Right, I believe you." Lockon remarked sarcastically.

"Ugh you're an idiot." Setsuna said as he walked out the door. There was no point in continuing, he had said what he needed to. Now he would have to check on Feldt again.

He walked over and knocked on the door.

Feldt's voice rang out from the inside. "Come in."

With a press of a button the door slid open. Feldt was sitting on her bed. She had stopped crying but her eyes were red and swollen. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"So I talked to Lockon." He said gently, not sure what her reaction would be. Feldt just stared at the ground sadly. Setsuna was afraid that he had just made it worse.

"And?" she said finally.

"Well, he said that he's really sorry that you're hurt and…" he trailed off, he didn't want to upset her even more.

Feldt forced a small smile to her face. "Go on."

"And that he knew you only liked him because of his brother so he kissed you to make you realize that you didn't actually like him."

"Hmm, I guess he was right." Her eyes stayed glued to the floor.

"What?"

"You probably know that I loved the first Lockon." She began.

"Well yeah, it was pretty obvious."

"Yes well he was always so kind to me and when he died…" her voice died down. "I-It was-"

"Feldt, you don't have to tell me." Setsuna said surprisingly gently.

"No, I can't just keep it bottled up. It was terrible, like a piece of me was taken away forever. But when his face came back into my life I didn't know what to feel. Well after a few days it was pretty obvious that although they weren't real, I had feelings for him."

Setsuna had no clue what to say in this situations considering this being pretty much the first time.

Feldt seemed to notice his silence, "It's okay, you can leave if u want, I realize you must be uncomfortable."

"I'm not just going to leave you here like this."

Feldt just smiled. "Thanks Setsuna."

Setsuna gave another rare smile, "No problem."

Feldt took her eyes off the ground and looked at him. "Setsuna since when have you ever been so nice?" She asked jokingly.

Setsuna chuckled a little. "I don't know. But-"his communicator beeped. A holographic message popped up telling him to head to the hangar bay for testing of the 00's Trans-Am system.

"You should probably go then." Feldt said.

"Yeah, but will you be alright?"

"Yes. Thanks for staying with me Setsuna, it means a lot." She replied. Setsuna gave on last smile and flew through the door.

* * *

Phew that was it and it took a really long time so plz review. i will try to update soon but it will be dificult.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: I'm terribly sorry for such a late post. I've been super busy and had a terrible case of writers block but i did make it twice as long as usual so i hope you enjoy it! Read and Review!

* * *

Distraced Chapter 4

Feldts POV

_He can't be dead, couldn't have been killed. It just can't be. He had survived all these years after all. He can't have fought so hard for survival during the past four years just to be killed now! _

Her eyes were glued to the holo-screen. The scanners were turning up nothing and neither Lockon or Tieria had found any trace of him. Her eyes were drooping heavily; she hadn't had much sleep since the Catharon attack. They had been in a constant state of war to take revenge on the ALAWS. Of course the first day she couldn't sleep after seeing the massacre of the Catharon base.

_Where could he be? _The thought ran through her mind over and over again. She ran through the day's events. They were attacked by the ALAWS, they had lost Allelujah's signal after his battle with a custom GN-X, and Setsuna damaged his GN drives by using Trans-Am which made him unable to aid in the search.

He wasn't happy about it either. Ian had told him to rest until he could get the repairs finished but Setsuna wouldn't hear it. He just kept on refusing and went on with repairs even though it was quite clear the he was exhausted. Every member of the remaining crew tried to get him to rest but again, he didn't even budge. It took 2 orders from Ms. Sumeragi to finally get him to leave. He skulked off to his room. Feldt chuckled to herself. She never saw him skulking like a little boy before.

Sector 54: No signs. 55: no signs either. This was getting them nowhere. She spun around in her chair. The bridge was completely deserted. Lasse had gone down to check on the Double 0, Mileina was on break, and Ms. Sumeragi was probably having a drink, again. She checked the clock, a few more minutes until Mileina would take her shift and Feldt would be free to relax for the first time in a few days.

Swoosh the door opened. _Right on cue_

"Hi Feldt" Mileina exclaimed.

_Seriously where does she get that energy? _"Hi." She replied quietly.

"You can go off on your break now."

"Thank you." Feldt said with a small smile and hopped out of her chair.

_What to do? _

Feldt continued to drift aimlessly down the halls. It was great to be on break but she didn't really feel relaxed. It was more like… bored. No one was free to do anything either and the only people who weren't busy were out looking for Allelujah.

By now Feldt was just gliding through the ship. She had visited the lunch room, the map room, and basically every edge of the ship. She continued to do nothing when she heard a loud bang.

_What was that? _

She looked up and saw Setsuna. He was rebounding off the walls with a certain ferocity. Feldt could tell he was mad but it was odd to see Setsuna openly displaying emotion.

She jumped forward and gently pulled on his shoulder.

Before she could say anything Setsuna whipped around with a menacing glare. "What." He hissed. Feldts eyes grew huge. His expression quickly softened when he realized who it was. "Oh hi Feldt" he said awkwardly.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh yeah" he replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you are rampaging across the ship. And anyone would tell you that its not normal for you to do that."

"Oh um." Setsuna started.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong."

"Ian won't let me help him fix the Double O."

"Well you do need the rest." Feldt pointed out.

"That's not the point!" he snapped. "It's my fault that Allelujah was left to fight on his own and my fault that he's missing and everybody knows it."

Feldt smiled "I think you're being stupid."

"What?" This wasn't the answer Setsuna had expected at all.

"Well no one expects you to be two places at once. Things happen on the battlefield that nobody's prepared for. As for Allelujah being missing we don't know whose fault it is but it surely isn't yours."

Setsuna looked down at Feldt and realized that she was right. There was no way he could have prevented it. "Thanks Feldt."

"Sure." She said with another smile. "Now go get some rest."

After another hour Feldt was back in the bridge. The entire crew had become more and more concerned for Allelujah's safety. Repairs on the Double 0 were being speeded up and the scanners were undergoing constant adjustments to increase search efficiency.

But after making every change possible there was still no sign. No one said it but the crew was beginning to lose hope. It was going to be day soon and if there weren't any signs now then there wouldn't be much of a chance of survival.

The scanners were still turning up nothing.

_Where could he be? _

Then Feldt heard a beeping from behind her.

"It's a message from Lockon!" Mileina squealed. "He's found Allelujah and… it looks like he's got a girlfriend!"

* * *

The whole crew was standing in the hangar bay awaiting Lockons return with Allelujah.

When the hangar door finally opened everyone watched as the Cherudim dropped in with a severely damaged Arios.

Feldt wasn't very tall and wasn't the kind of person to push into the front of the group so she couldn't see much beyond the Gundams and a quick glimpse of Allelujah floating down with a silver haired girl following him.

When he and the girl reached the platform Ms. Sumeragi ran out and hugged him. "Alleujah! I'm glad you're alright."

"We all are." Tieria added.

"Now Allelujah," Ms. Sumeragi paused as a huge grin spread across her face. "Are you going to introduce us to your little girlfriend here?"

Allelujah and Marie turned bright red.

"Uh, yeah everyone, this is Marie Parfacy."

"Marie Parfacy…" Ms. Sumeragi's grin disappeared. "Is she?"

"Yes she's also Soma Peries, she's a super soldier made by the Human Reform League."

_A super soldier? Does that mean she fought against us 4 years ago? _

"Does that mean she fights for the A LAWS too?" Tieria asked sharply.

"Yes." Allelujah answered reluctantly. "But that doesn't mean…"

"What's she doing here then?" Tieria interrupted.

"Well she has nowhere to stay so…"

"What do you mean she has nowhere to stay?" Tieria interrupted.

"Well it's complicated but she can't go back to the A LAWS."

"And why not?"

"Tieria!" Ms. Sumeragi jumped in. "Stop this at once!"

"Thank you Ms. Sumeragi." Allelujah sighed a breath of relief. "Now can Marie stay with us on the Ptolemaios or not?"

"Of course she can Allelujah."

"What! How can you allow this?" Tieria exclaimed. "How do we know if we can trust her? She's with the A LAWS she could be a spy."

_Well he has a point there. She is an enemy after all right? _

Feldt took a good look at Marie. She just stood there staring at the ground. She seemed so nice and shy. There was no way that she could a murderous A LAWS pilot. Or was it all an act?

Allelujah went on to introduce everybody but Feldt wasn't paying attention. She could only think about Marie staying with them on the Ptolemy. Marie, a super soldier, an enemy… no an innocent girl? No, not innocent, far from it.

Feldt just stared at the ground.

_Is she an enemy? If she was she wouldn't be on our ship right? No but Tieria could be right she could be a spy. _

She couldn't make up her mind. There was so much pushing her in either direction. On one hand she was a super soldier, she had been fighting us for years now. She fought in the fight 4 years ago when they stole Lockon from her. But she looked so innocent; the way she just looked at the ground the entire time, there was almost no way that she would be capable of killing someone.

Feldt's mind was filled with so much conflict it was driving her insane. Tears began to swell in her eyes in frustration.

Her head hung low and tears starting to flow; she turned around and walked out of the hangar seemingly unnoticed. However, one person did see her leave.

* * *

Setsuna's POV

Throughout the entire argument Setsuna just stood by thinking the exact same thing that Feldt was.

_Could this girl standing here really be a super soldier? She doesn't seem to be capable of anything of the sort. _

Allelujah began to introduce the crew of the Ptolemy. Everyone politely said hi and shook her hand and anything like that but…

"And this is Feldt Grace, one of our tactical operators." Allelujah said.

"Hello." Marie said.

But Feldt just stared blankly at Marie.

Ian gave her a nudge. "Feldt!" he hissed.

"Oh… sorry." She said. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She tried to force a smile but it really didn't work.

_What's up with her? I've never seen her act this strange. _

For the next few minutes Setsuna looked over at Feldt again and again and every time she was just staring at the ground.

_I'm sure everything's fine_ Setsuna reassured himself and looked back over to Allelujah.

After a little while the conversation with Allelujah was starting to seriously bore Setsuna. He looked around the hangar bay but of course there wasn't anything new or interesting to look at. After all he had seen it many times.

Setsuna looked around again and noticed a certain pink haired figure wasn't with the rest of them.

_Swoosh_ the sound of the door closing seemed to only be heard by Setsuna.

_Why is she leaving all of a sudden? _

He decided to check up on her. "Excuse me Ms. Sumeragi but I have to check on something."

"Alright go ahead I guess." She was confused as to what in the world he was planning on doing but it's not like she had any right to stop him.

Setsuna sprinted through the halls looking for Feldt but he could find no trace of her not to mention how hard it would be to find one girl in a ship of this size. After another 40 minutes of searching he decided to give up the search and get some food.

* * *

30 minutes later

Setsuna walked out of the cafeteria with a bottle of juice when he heard what sounded like yelling.

_That sounds like Feldt_

With his impeccable aim Setsuna tossed the bottle into the trash behind his back as he took off to find Feldt.

First hall, nothing second, completely clear, third… also vacant.

_Where the hell is she? _

Setsuna paused to see if he could hear anything else. The yelling had stopped but now he could hear something else. It sounded like footsteps. Someone was running through the hallways. He took off running again.

He followed the footsteps to a storage closet.

_Why would she be in here? _Setsuna almost turned around to go look for her somewhere else but then again…

He pressed the button on the wall. _Locked? _

_That's not going to stop me. _He typed in his code and the door shot up.

Setsuna's eyes grew huge. Sitting in the corner of the closet was Feldt. Her head was buried in her knees and tears were flowing from her eyes.

She looked up. "S-Setsuna?"

"Feldt Grace." He knelt down in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really; you don't have to worry about me." Feldt said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

She started stand up and leave but Setsuna held on to her hand.

"No I don't think so." Setsuna spun her around. "Besides I'm not going to let a teenage girl go off and cry by herself. Tell me what's wrong."

To Feldt, Setsuna's concerned eyes felt like they were going to burn holes in her head. It made her a little uneasy but yet it was a little comforting to know that someone actually cared about her this much.

"It's about Marie isn't it?"

Feldt's eyes widened "How did you know?"

A small smile appeared on Setsuna's face. "I just kind of figured."

"You're very good."

"Yes but you can't be crying just because she's here."

"Yeah um…"

"What happened?"

Feldt went on to explain how she felt torn between whether or not to think of Marie as a friend or a foe and whether or not Lockons death was partly her fault. Then she told him about her confrontation with Marie and Allelujah.

By the end of the story Feldt ended up sitting on the ground feeling just about ready to cry again. Setsuna sat next to her, ready to comfort her if she needed it.

"And that's why we're here." She finished. "So what do you think?"

"Well…" Setsuna started. "I do understand your reasoning but,"

"But?"

"I don't think that just because she fought against us in the last battle means that she's to blame for Lockon's death."

"Well yes but…"

"Besides it's not as if she actually killed Lockon herself."

"Yes but how do you know Tieria isn't right about her being a spy? I mean she could still be helping the ALAWS she is a super soldier after all."

"Well Allelujah is a super soldier too but we all know he's capable of more than just fighting."

"Well that's different Allelujah escaped from the superhuman institute at such a young age and he was never part of the HRL military, Marie was."

Setsuna let out a long sigh. "It looks like there isn't much I can do to change your mind."

"Well what do you expect? She's a super soldier."

"For all we know she could very different now."

"How could she be different?"

"People change Feldt. You certainly have over the past for years."

Feldt sighed. "I suppose you're right."

Setsuna smiled. "Good now you should go apologize to her. I'm sure it would make her feel a lot more welcome on this strange new ship."

"Alright Setsuna, thanks for everything."

Feldt jumped forward and gave Setsuna a hug which caused him to look away in a vain attempt to hide a blush turning his face a deep shade of red. Feldt broke away and went off to go find Marie.

* * *

Authors Note: Well i hoped you liked it and i promise that i will update as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Distracted Chapter 5

Authors Note: So here's the next chapter, it's a little shorter but i think it's pretty let's hope you do too :) Read and Review

Feldt's POV

Everything seemed so much clearer now. Of course that was all thanks to Setsuna. If not for him she would still be crying alone in the closet because what she had done.

_Flashback: During all of this Feldt's thoughts will be in __**bold **_

_Everyone was sitting on the bridge going about their usual duties. The conflict in Feldt's head was getting worse. _

_**She can't be that evil right? Besides she shouldn't be here for long so it doesn't even matter.**_

_And that was supposed to be it. She was going to push her feelings down as usual but then Lasse asked a question that changed everything. _

"_Is it ok for that Marie girl to stay with us?" _

"_Well we have done a background check," Mrs. Sumeragi began, "and besides Allelujah needs her." _

"_For what?" _

"_A reason to fight." _

_**So she's going to stay with us? But what's going to happen during our next fight with the ALAWS? What if she betrays us? All of our efforts could be destroyed again and more of us could die. It wouldn't be the first time that she's helped in the murder of our friends. **_

_Tears began to form in Feldt's eyes as memories of Christina, Lichte and Mr. Moreno rushed back to her but most of all the memories of Lockon Stratos. _

_And with that her mind was almost completely changed. She stood up and went off to find her. _

_End of Flashback. _

Now she was off to find her again. She wasn't in Alleluljah's room or cafeteria or anything like that.

_Where is she? _

Luckily Feldt finally got a glimpse of her long white hair whip around a corner as Marie bounded through the halls.

Feldt followed her to one of the ship's spare rooms. She knocked on the door and the door swooshed open.

"Feldt Grace." Marie said surprised.

"I'm sorry about earlier I was just too emotional."

"No it's fine don't worry about it."

"No it's not fine I shouldn't have judged you so unfairly and…"

"Feldt," Marie interrupted, "It's perfectly understandable, and I know what I used to be like."

This girl seemed so nice which of course made Feldt feel even worse about herself.

"So um…" Marie started, "you know what why don't we talk inside its a little weird standing in the hallway."

"Ok."

The room was nice, it was small and cozy.

Feldt and Marie sat down facing each other.

"So what made you change your mind Feldt?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you seemed so convinced that I was at least partly to blame for your friends' deaths. What made you come back and apologize?"

Feldt had no idea how to respond the question caught her completely off guard.

"If anything I thought you were just going to ignore me for a while." Marie continued.

"Well I had gone into a storage closet…" she went on and explained to Marie everything that Setsuna had done in the past half hour.

After the story Marie had only one thing to say.

"It sounds like he really cares about you."

"Yeah he's a really nice guy."

"Why don't you tell me about him."

"Well he's usually kind of emotionless but he's really nice. He's also amazing in a Gundam.

"And are you two just friends or what?"

"Well of course we're friends I mean…" Feldt trailed off as she realized what Maries question really meant. "Yes as of now we are just friends."

"As of now? So do you want to be more than just friends with him?"

_How am I supposed to answer that? _

Feldt couldn't have answered if she wanted to her breath was caught in her throat and she thought of little other than Setsuna at that moment.

_Do I like him? _

"Do you like him or not?"

It was a hard question to answer.

"I-I guess."

"What do you mean you guess? Yes or no?"

"It's not as simple as that!" she blurted out.

"Ah I see. So what do you think of him?"

"He's well a really nice guy."

"Yeah and?" she pressed on.

"Attractive" Feldt added without thinking.

"Well there you go I think you do like him."

"But I don't really know if he could…"

"Display any feelings toward you?" Marie finished.

"H-how did you?"

"I don't know I mean even I noticed that he seemed kind of quiet… but then again you're pretty quiet yourself aren't you?"

Feldt was again speechless.

Marie continued with a question that was even worse than the others. "Do you know if he likes you back?"

Feldt's heart almost stopped for a second as she thought of the possibility of Setsuna liking her. "H-how should I know?"

"Well does he show any kind of odd behavior around you?"

"No of course not." She quickly denied

_Then again… _

"There is something isn't it?" Marie was spot on yet again.

"Well…"

"Just tell me."

"Well it was a few hours before we recovered you and Allelujah at the crash site. Setsuna was blaming himself and basically throwing a tantrum through the halls when I found him. I grabbed his shoulder and he whipped around and looked ready to kill someone but then…"

"He calmed down once he realized it was you."

"A-are you reading my mind? That's the third time that you've done that."

Marie chuckled a little. "Now how would I do that Feldt?"

"Well you are a…"

"A supersoldier?" Marie finished.

"Stop that!"

Marie looked away in a vain attempt to hide a rather loud giggle.

"Am I that easy to read?" Feldt asked.

"Look all I know is that it sounds like you really like him." Marie said. "And from what you've told me it sounds like he likes you too."

"Well how can I be sure of that?"

"You can't be sure of it. Sometimes you just have to take chances."

"Alright," Feldt said, getting up from her seat. "Thanks Marie." She started to make her way for the door when Maire said

"Wait." Feldt spun around. "I'm not telling you to go out there and just confess your love for him this instant, but go and see how it feels between you two."

"Ok." Feldt said slowly. She was a bit confused on how she would go about doing that.

"Just get a little closer to him, act friendly" Marie said, reading her mind yet again. "And see if he continues to act differently around you."

"Alright," Feldt replied, "Thanks again Marie." With that she waved goodbye and walked out of the room.

Feldt was sitting in her normal seat on the bridge in front of the computer screen. She was thinking about the same thing she had been for the past 3 days.

_Setsuna _

It was clear to her that she did have some feelings for him. She went over the conversation she had with Marie in her head again and again. After every single flashback a question burned in her mind.

_How am I supposed to find out if he likes me? _

Feldt thought about it long and hard.

_It's not as if he would ever tell anyone anything. He's so secretive all the time, shuts in all of his feelings until they're gone. _

Feldt came to a realization that as long as Setsuna stayed like that, any feelings that he may have for her would just be completely ignored. She'd have to help him change, open up to people, and if he opened up to the rest of the people in his life, finding out about his feelings would be a lot easier.

Then another arose.

_How am I supposed to have Setsuna open up to me?_

Authors Note: Well that's it hope you enjoyed. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Distracted Chapter 6

Authors Note: I'm really really sorry for late updates right now I'm writing longer chapters but it would be cool to get some feedback as to whether or not you would like shorter chapters and shorter update times or idk. BTW a few things have been changed as to how much it actually sticks to the episode.

* * *

**Feldt's POV **

She had thought about it for hours but the question still burned in her mind.

_How am I supposed to get Setsuna to open up to everyone? _

_Marie told me ways to see if he likes me but there's no way to tell if he doesn't show his feelings to anyone. _

Ms. Sumeragi's voice brought Feldt back to reality. "Feldt is everything alright?"

"Uh yeah everything's fine." she said. She was thinking about Setsuna so much that she completely forgot she was working her shift on the bridge.

"Are you sure?" Sumeragi asked a little worriedly.

"Of course, why?"

"Well I don't know you just seem a little… distracted."

"I'm perfectly fine Ms. Sumeragi." She reassured

"Maybe you should take a little break, I'm sure Mileina can deal with the work for a little bit.

"Oh no I couldn't…"

"Feldt go take a break its fine." Mileina interrupted. "Besides we won't make it back to the base for a little while now so I'll be fine on my own for a while."

Feldt finally gave in and took to wandering the halls yet again. After a little while she caught a glimpse of a raven haired figure apparently doing the same thing.

She was about to just turn around and avoid him when Marie's voice rang out in her head.

_"Just get a little closer to him, act friendly"_

It certainly was a step to having Setsuna open up to her and it couldn't hurt right? There wasn't any time to think about it. Feldt took off after him.

When she finally caught up to him he turned around with a rather confused look on his face.

"Feldt Grace… is something wrong?"

"No not really."

"Um right so what's going on?"

"Nothing I just wanted to say hi."

"Really? Because by the looks of it you just chased me through the halls."

Feldt's breath caught in her throat

_Crap I didn't even think about that. _

"Well um how's it going?" Setsuna asked trying to break the ice.

"Um pretty good..."

Ms. Sumeragi's voice rang out on the intercom.

_E-Sensors have detected an incoming mobile suit all meisters are to sortie in their Gundams immediately. _

"Sorry I'll talk to you later Feldt." Setsuna said before running off toward the hangar bay.

**Setsuna's POV **

The 00 was loaded into the catapult and launched into space; it was all very routine for Setsuna. Upon leaving the ship a flash of red GN particles rapidly cutting through the black background caught his eye immediately.

_How the hell does a mobile suit move so fast? _His question was answered as something detached from its legs and charged straight towards him.

The 00 opened fire with particle beams but the purple suit somehow spun away from every one of them.

Continuing with his rain of fire, Setsuna managed to get a few shots headed straight into the enemy mobile suit. Just before making impact a bubble of GN particles formed around it and absorbed the 00's beams.

_A GN Field? _

He was stunned. The enemy mobile suit pilot saw an opening. 5 beam sabers extended from each of its fingers and attacked. Setsuna was quick to react; he brought up a GN sword and blocked all 5 of the beams. The enemy mobile suit pushed forward to overpower the 00. Unfortunately, Setsuna was losing. The 00 was being slowly pushed backwards by the enemy suit's overwhelming power.

_If only I could use Trans-Am. _

Suddenly the five blades of the enemy suit started moving together, combining into one incredibly powerful beam saber. The power of it cut the 00's sword in half and Setsuna was just about to get sliced open when a purple beam flashed across his screen.

_Lockon _

The Cherudim backed up by the Ptolemy fired several beams at the enemy and Lockon was just about to jump into the fight when the purple suit turned around and sped off.

_He's retreating? Why? He could have easily taken me and Lockon. That was too easy. _

Setsuna thought hard about it as he absentmindedly flew back to the Ptolemy.

* * *

**Feldt's POV **

The crew of the Ptolemy sped off towards the Celestial Being base at full speed after the 00 and Cherudim. Upon arrive Ms. Sumeragi looked at Feldt.

"Are you going to come down with us?" she asked

"Um yeah just give me a minute."

"Alright, see you down there."

She just wanted to relax a little bit. All of this fighting and space travel and everything just made her job as a tactical operator more difficult and now it felt like she finally got some peace. She closed her eyes and leaned back on her chair. Her mind began to wander and an image quickly developed in her mind.

The messy raven hair, the lightly tan skin, the blue jacket… Setsuna. Feldt shook the image out of her head.

_What's wrong with me? Do I really like him?_ Although Marie had made it quite clear for her she still had doubts. It couldn't be so simple could it? She decided to stop thinking about it so much and made her way down to the hangar of the base.

When she arrived everyone was talking to Ian and a very pretty blonde standing next to him.

"Oh hi Feldt." Ian called when he saw her. "This is Linda, my wife."

_His wife? But she's so young. _Then she noticed another person standing with them, a girl with light purple hair, also very pretty. Feldt then realized that she wasn't the only one looking at her. The other was… Lockon.

_Why is he staring at her like that?_ Feldt knew the answer to that and she didn't like it one bit. She found herself almost glaring at the girl and stopped herself immediately. _What's wrong with me? Am I actually jealous of her? _ _But why would I be jealous? I don't like him anymore… right? _

But no matter how much she reassured herself, she couldn't help but resent the purple haired girl.

_Setsuna's POV _

Everyone was heading off to take care of business before the ALAWS found them. Setsuna was heading to the second hangar to test the 00 Raiser when he stopped in his tracks. Leaning against the wall with a clip board in hand was Feldt. Her eyes were narrowed in a frightening glare. He followed her gaze to Lockon and Anew.

He walked up behind her. "Are you alright Feldt?"

She jumped almost a foot off the ground. "Setsuna!"

A grin spread across Setsuna's face "Are you alright?" He repeated.

"O-of course why wouldn't I be?"

He looked over at Lockon and Anew. Feldt's eyes grew huge and a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Oh… that."

Setsuna headed for the door. "Come on. Let's go somewhere a little more private before you pour out your feelings."

That made Feldt blush even more.

They went to an observation room. It had a huge window looking out into space. He thought she would like that.

"So." He said simply.

"What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with Lockon."

"What about him?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

Feldt sighed and sat against the wall. "Well to be honest I'm not so sure myself."

"Well…" Setsuna leaned against the wall facing her. "It seems to me that you haven't gotten over Lockon yet.

"I-I thought I was over him. But just now seeing him with that girl…" she trailed off and stared at the ground.

"That girl would be Anew Returner and Lockon has every right to like her."

"I know but still…"

"And it's not like he actually has any commitment to you."

That made Feldt lose it "Don't you think I know that? It's not like I can just make my feelings disappear!"

She buried her face between her knees and broke down crying.

_Crap I really should have been more gentle with her. _

He ran over and put an arm around her.

_God I can't stand to see her cry like this. _

"Feldt please don't cry I'm sorry."

_Really is that all you can come up with to comfort her? IDIOT! _

"No you were right. He doesn't like me and he never will so I'm just wasting my time."

"You know that's not what I meant. And besides why wouldn't he ever like you?"

"He probably thinks I'm just some stupid little girl who just looks at her computer all day."

"Come on Feldt please don't say that I-"Setsuna was cut off by a series of beeps from his communicator.

Ian's face showed up on the screen.

"Setsuna where have you been? We should be testing out the 00 Raiser right now."

"Um can it wait a little bit I'm kind of busy here."

"No Setsuna you should go." Feldt said.

"But I can't just leave you here like this."

Feldt tried to force a smile to her face. "I'll be fine."

"But I-"

"SETSUNA!" Ian yelled over the communicator. "We need to get this done the ALAWS are on their way."

"Alright I'm on my way." He spun around and looked back at Feldt. "Are you sure…"

"I think the fate of the world is a little more important than this."

That didn't reassure him at all.

"I'll be fine just go."

Feldt leaned back against the wall and thought about the raven haired meister.

_Even though he never shows any emotion, he's so nice. _

Feldt stopped herself from going on but then she realized something. There was no doubt about it now.

_I really do like Setsuna F. Seiei._

A small smile started to spread across her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Sorry about the really freaking late update but yeah if you just stick with me I have a lot of ideas for future chapters. Enjoy

Distracted Chapter 7

**Setsuna's POV**

The 00 Raiser was a huge success. Everyone in the base was surprised at its capabilities but there were still some adjustments that had to be made before it reached its full potential.

Setsuna gazed out into space through a viewing window. Already he could picture the ALAWS on their way. In fact he was picturing it a little clearer than normal.

_Those adjustments better be made fast. The ALAWS are already on their way and without the 00 Raiser, there's no way we can stand up to that purple suit. _

Beep Beep

A message appeared on his communicator.

_All meisters are to report to the briefing room immediately. _

Without a second thought he flipped in the air and kicked off the window and flew through the door.

A few minutes later he swung through the door of the bridge where everyone stood staring at the image projected on the wall. It was an enormous crater surrounded with rocks glowing bright red.

"What is this?" he asked completely shocked.

"This is the ALAWS new weapon." Feldt answered. All eyes snapped over to her terminal. "It's an orbital laser. We believe it uses solar electrical generation."

"Where did it hit?" Lasse asked

"In the Middle East, Suille."

Everyone was listening closely to Feldt and Ms. Sumeragi. Everyone except Tieria. He just stood there almost glaring at the ground.

"There's no question." Ms. Sumeragi began. "We have to destroy it. We will leave port as soon as resupplies are done. "

"Wait!" Tieria finally spoke. "There's something you all need to know."

All eyes snapped towards him.

"There are those who are controlling the Federation from the shadows and intend to dominate the world.

"What?" Lasse and Ian exclaimed.

"And how do you know that?" Lockon asked glaring straight at him.

_So quick to accuse, there's a chance that he just happened to find out…_

"I met them." Tieria replied sharply.

_Or not_

"They call themselves Innovators."

_Innovators? What's that supposed to mean? _

Tieria went on with an explanation. "They are biological terminals of Veda…"

He went on about how the Innovators had control over so many things.

_So the Innovators have been active throughout all of our time doing four years of armed intervention and possibly even before that. _

"And they were the ones who gave the 30 GN Drives to the Earth forces 5 years ago." Mrs. Sumeragi said.

_The GN Drives? Then that means…" _

"Lockon and Chris were killed because of them." Feldt beat him to it.

So many questions were about to be asked but Lockon cut them all off.

"This is vital information and you're only telling us this now?" His voice was filled with anger and his eyes were shooting daggers at Tieria.

"They told me they were continuing Aeolia Schenberg's plan. If that were true, we could be the one's deviating."

_That's ridiculous, what gives them the right to just play with our lives like that? If they control the ALAWS then they're murderers too. _

Tieria's words filled Setsuna with rage.

"No way," Allelujah said. "Founding the ALAWS and murdering anti government forces, there's no way peace could be attained that way."

"It doesn't matter." Tieria said. "They insist that they're following the plan exactly the way it should be."

"I will destroy them." Setsuna burst out. "Defeating the ALAWS and the Innovators, I will do it through my own will."

"It's not that simple. The Innovators are powerful. Not only do they have full control of the ALAWS who are giving us enough trouble as it is but they also have control of Veda."

"That doesn't matter either." Setsuna countered. "We've been running our operations without Veda successfully for quite some time now."

"Won't you listen!" Tieria couldn't stand how he just kept on dismissing all of his warnings. "The Innovators have control of Veda, the most advanced technology and information on the Gundams themselves are stored inside. That means that they can constantly produce new mobile suits that are quite possibly superior to all of our machines. They also have capabilities that surpass any human on the planet. They can react to things faster than any of us here."

"It doesn't matter." He replied, voice as flat as ever. "We are Celestial Being and we are part of Aeolia Schenberg's plan. He invented the Gundams and the Solar Reactors for us. We are going to win."

"But..."

"They say they are part of the plan, but clearly the plan has been altered. The goal of all this is for the eradication of warfare but do you think that some of the steps to get there would be the murder of some of our dearest friends not to mention the countless thousands being slaughtered by the ALAWS? No, we will destroy them no matter what it takes."

Finally the feeling of dread and despair left the bridge. Instead everyone thought of only one thing.

_Justice_

Everyone was grinning and cheering but Setsuna tuned it all out. All he felt was rage. There was no way that he would let the Innovators get away with this.

_I will destroy them. All of them. No matter how powerful they are, no matter where they hide. I will hunt them down with my Gundam._

* * *

_2 hours later _

Setsuna went through the current situation in his head

The 00's adjustments were all done but the 0 Raiser still weren't ready, if it wasn't ready in time for battle then it could prove to be a big problem. Supplies are still far from being completed though so there isn't too much of a rush. Unless…

_They're already on their way here. _

Setsuna didn't know how, but he knew it was true.

He had to hurry.

He went straight to the hangar bay to check the 0 Raisers status and unfortunately, it still wasn't done yet.

_Not Good _

_Maybe the resupplying is at least close to being finished. _He thought.

Unfortunately when he reached the bridge Feldt said that the supplies were taking a rather long time and they weren't even half done yet.

_Not good._

Setsuna raced through the hallways of the base checking on everything.

_Weapons on the Ptolemy have been repaired and missiles have been resupplied, the other supplies are still being transferred. As for the base itself… _

_BOOM_

A large explosion shook the entire base. Feldt's voice rang out on the speaker system.

"All Ptolemaios crew report to your stations immediately, the Ptolemy will break off resupply operations until further notice. Base crew report to the hangar and evacuate. The ALAWS are here.

_They're already here? But how did they find it so quickly?_

None of that mattered, the only thing that did was protecting his friends.

"Gundam 00, Setsuna F. Seiei launching."

All 4 Gundams flew out at top speed. Allelujah immediately broke off to defend the shuttle while Tieria went to protect the Ptolemy's blind spot. That just left Setsuna and Lockon.

_Beep Beep Beep_

The radar flashed and 12 red dots appeared on the screen. Way too close for comfort.

"Setsuna intercept." Ms. Sumeragi ordered

"Roger that."

He flew straight at them and quickly destroyed a GN-X with his gun. A beam saber came down from above but it was easily blocked.

_It's going to take a lot more than that to take me down._

With that thought a few grenades flew past him, encasing the entire area in dense white smoke.

_Ha do you think I can't see you just because…._

Suddenly a wire attached itself to the 00's arm.

_Crap_

A surge of electricity pulsed through the Gundam and Setsuna screamed in agony.

Setsuna cut the cable with much difficulty and destroyed the enemy squadron in time to see a massive red beam headed straight for the Ptolemy.

_Impossible_

It was a direct hit. The shockwave from the explosion shook the mobile suits on all sides.

_The capabilities of that suit…_

Setsuna's eyes narrowed at the thought

_Innovator_

To his right a certain mobile suit caught his eye…

_The purple suit from before._

It was fighting with the Seravee, and winning too.

Just as he was about to go help, a beam flew past his shoulder. Another squadron had shown up.

Setsuna surveyed the battlefield while dodging shots from the new squad.

The attack was relentless. They were taking fire from every direction. Allelujah had his hands full protecting the evacuation ships. Not to mention Lockon and Tieria who had to deal with the countless waves charging at the ship.

_We're losing_

They needed the 0 Raiser and soon. If not, Celestial being would be destroyed right here.

Authors Note: Well please review. The more reviews there are the faster I'll upload.


	8. Chapter 8

Distracted Chapter 8

Authors Note: Sorry about the upload this one took a long time to write for some reason but good news is that it's summer so i can get alot more chapters out. Hope you enjoy.

**Setsuna's POV**

Shots were coming in from every direction

Setsuna was not in a good position.

The battlefield around him was a grim sight. Celestial being was horribly outnumbered and the enemy was scoring hits on them that they just couldn't afford.

But he couldn't worry about the entire battle, for now he had to take down the 3 mobile suits that had surrounded him.

_Charging one of them would result in a rain of fire from the other two but my guns are barely making a dent. _

The only hope was for Lockon or the Ptolemy help him out and there was no way that could happen.

Then suddenly, all 3 of the ALAWS mobile suits turned around.

_What could they possibly be looking at? _

Setsuna made out a stream of GN particles following an object closing in fast. An image on the screen showed a blue and white fighter.

_The 0 Raiser_

It was their only hope and now it was here.

The 3 GN-X's were preoccupied and could have been destroyed right there but Setsuna didn't want to waste time with them. He kicked the leader out of the way and flew straight to the 0 Raiser.

A laser guide locked on with the 0 Raiser as it transformed to fit onto the 00.

_Now we have a chance. No, not just a chance, we have the upper hand. _

The increase in speed was downright detrimental for the ALAWS. Suddenly the 00 was untouchable when not a moment ago they had it surrounded and just seconds away from destroying it.

Setsuna scanned the battlefield. Everyone was doing pretty badly. He had to save them.

He closed the distance between himself and the Ptolemy pretty quickly destroying a GN-X or two along the way.

_I'm almost there. The battle will be over soon. _

The beeping on his monitor caught his attention. An enemy mobile suit was closing in fast.

Setsuna's eyes narrowed at the sight

_An Innovator. _

"Get out of my way!" He screamed in anger.

They crossed swords and for a moment there was no movement. Then, the 00 began pressing the unit back. He then darted backwards with astonishing speed and circled around an asteroid to hit the Innovator again this time, with much more power. It was just barely blocked by his beam sabers but Setsuna wasn't done. A kick to the enemy's chest was followed by a shower of particle beams and the enemy was all but destroyed.

From the smoke and debris the pilot escaped unnoticed in his ejected cockpit.

_The rest of the enemy forces will be nothing compared to that Innovator. _

Right before flying off to massacre the enemies, a voice rang out in his head that made him stop completely.

_Compressed particle charging complete. _

He turned around and headed towards an asteroid where the Gadessa was preparing to shoot an incredibly powerful beam straight through the Ptolemy.

Two beams cut the asteroid in half and the Gadessa flew out of the way. It was quickly followed by Setsuna charging straight towards only to find himself staring down the barrel of the GN Mega launcher

_Not good_

Setsuna jumps to the left as a beam shoots out

The Innovator pushes the beam after him but the abilities of the 00 are just too great.

He darts farther to the left and charges the Gadessa.

_He's dead now. _

But through the smoke and debris, there was one thing Setsuna did not anticipate.

The enemy suit abandoned the gun, drew a beam saber and stabbed it straight into the head of the 00

Everyone on board the Ptolemy was in total shock.

They were all thinking the same thing: How was the 00 beaten so easily?

But an instant later the 00 simply vanished.

* * *

**Feldt's POV**

The battle was horrible. Throughout the entire thing Feldt watched helplessly from the bridge of the Ptolemy. By now it felt like a rather common occurrence. But still, it frustrated her. Not being able to help anyone. Memories flooded back to her, but this time was different. Now, no one needed help Setsuna was taking care of everything. Less than a second later, it seemed that the battle was over. The enemy mobile suits were in full retreat and the cruisers were actually turning around too.

They had won. Even if it was all thanks to Setsuna, they still won.

* * *

**Setsuna's POV **

They had just finished docking. The battle was over.

Setsuna was counting losses.

_The ALAWS lost around 20 mobile suits and are in full retreat. Casualties from the Celestial Being base number in the low 30's and 1 injury in the Ptolemy crew, Ian Vashti. _

That was a decent outcome for anyone. Especially after being ambushed. But something else was bothering Setsuna

_There should have been one more casualty, me._

* * *

**Lasse's POV**

Lasse had gone to the infirmary to check on Ian. He was heading back the bridge when he saw Setsuna going the same way.

"Hey Setsuna!" He called out. "Nice job in the battle, that was some pretty intense power you got there."

There was no response. He just kept walking.

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

Still no response.

"Yo Setsuna!" He tapped him on the shoulder.

_I wonder what he's thinking about so intently. _

Lasse decided to just ignore it and walk past him to the bridge.

When he walked through the door he was greeted by Ms. Sumeragi

"Lasse, how's Ian doing."

"He'll be alright in a couple days."

"Alright and have you seen Setsuna?"

"Uh yeah he should be coming in any minute now.

Right on cue, Setsuna walked in.

Ms. Sumeragi was about to give him information on the attack on the orbital weapon when Lasse interrupted her.

"I wouldn't try talking to him, guy's in some kind of trance."

Everyone looked confused.

"Don't believe me? Try it."

The rest of the crew proceeded to scream at him. Lockon even through Haro at him.

After a while people started to get tired of getting Setsuna to snap out of it. After all, they needed him for the coming battle and having him out of it like this could prove to be a problem.

"Well as long as he's awake by the time we reach the orbital weapon" Ms. Sumeragi said, giving up.

"Yeah let's just go get ready." Lockon said to Tieria.

"Wait." Feldt said. "Let me try one last time."

"Ok." Lasse answered skeptically.

_Nothing's going to wake him up now. Maybe we should shoot a gun by his ear. _

The entire crew of the Ptolemy waited for Feldt to blow something up or do something incredibly loud to wake him up but instead, she just wrapped her arms around his and leaned up to his ear.

_Well that's never going to work. If an orange robot to the face didn't bring him back to life that sure as hell won't. _

At first there was nothing but then his eyes flicked down to his arm. His eyes grew soft and a smile spread across his face.

_Whoa. I've never like that before. What's going on? _

He took another look and realization dawned upon him.

Lasse cracked a small grin.

_Nice Setsuna._

Authors Note: Well i hope you enjoyed it and I'm not lying about getting more chapters out. Please review


	9. Chapter 9

Distracted Chapter 9

Authors Note: So I realize that it's been a while but I will try to update sooner so if you just stick with me I have a lot of ideas for this story. Enjoy!

* * *

The time has finally come. The ALAW'S satellite weapon was within reach. It was time to strike. To rid the world of this terrible weapon.

**Setsuna's POV**

The crew of the Ptolemy had gathered in the bridge for a very last minute briefing.

"Currently Catharon are engaged with the ALAWS fleet." Ms. Sumeragi began, "They plenty of mobile suits but they don't stand a chance in their old mobile suits."

"We have to help them!" Mileina exclaimed.

"Yes we do, in any way possible."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Lasse asked. "Let's just launch all Gundams and beat down the ALAWS."

"We can't do that Lasse. Our primary objective is the orbital weapon." Ms. Sumeragi replied.

"Are we going to send anyone?"

"Of course we are. Setsuna will go."

"And who else?" Feldt asked.

"No one. Setsuna will launch alone to deal with the enemy mobile suits."

"What?"

"Look Feldt I don't like it either but we need the other 3 Gundams for the main attack on the orbital weapon."

That shut her up. No matter what, she had to listen to Ms. Sumeragi.

"Alright then." Sumeragi continued, "All of you get to your Gundams. As usual the battle plan will be sent to you once you're in the cockpit.

"Alright," Lockon said. "Let's destroy that damned weapon."

* * *

Setsuna launched and instantly saw that he would have his hands full. He would have to save Catharon from being massacred and cover the Ptolemy at the same time.

_Not that it should be a problem any way _

But that sense of confidence strangely disappeared. He somehow just knew that there would be something or someone that would prove to be a problem.

He scanned the battlefield.

_Nothing out of the ordinary I'm probably just being paranoid _

But after cutting down 6 more GN-X's an enormous beam sliced through 2 Catharon cruisers.

Setsuna didn't even need to look to know who it was. He narrowed his eyes and charged forward.

_Innovators _

The Innovator seemed to notice Setsuna too and in less than a second a beam shot through space.

Dozens of particle beams were exchanged before Ms. Sumeragi's voice broke through the intercom.

"Allelujah!"

"Roger that." Allelujah said. "Trans-Am!"

Setsuna turned his Gundam to see the Ptolemy glowing bright red from Allelujah's Trans Am flying at top speed along the orbital ring.

* * *

**Feldt's POV**

Everyone in the bridge had their eyes glued to the monitor nervously. The plan was just so bold and risky, in fact a little too risky. All the timing had to be precise, from the moment Allelujah starts his Trans-Am to Lockon taking the shot. And when everything had to be so exact, too many things could go wrong.

_If we come out of Trans Am too soon, we would lose speed and get shot down. If we come out too late we could either hit the weapon or Tieria won't be able to create an opening for Lockon. _

A warning flashed on her screen and Feldt relayed the message to the others.

"We are coming out of Trans Am in 5 seconds." She said.

"Alright," Ms. Sumeragi replied. "Tieria, Lockon, your turn. Mileina open front hatch."

"Hatch open."

On command the forward hatch opened to reveal Seravee and Cherudim with all the bits deployed. Both Gundams were in Trans Am and prepared to fire.

Tieria's voice came on over the intercom. "GN Bazooka Hyper Burst mode."

With that, a massive particle burst flew forward and tore a hole in the side of the weapon.

_Alright, moment of truth. _

There was a flash from Lockon's rifle and everyone stopped what they were doing. Time slowed down drastically as everyone watched the beam.

Lockon's shooting was dead on. The weapon exploded and Feldt fell back into her seat and breathed a sigh of relief.

_It's gone . We've rid the world of such a horrible weapon. _

"Alright it's time to leave. Tell Setsuna to meet us at this point."

* * *

**Setsuna's POV**

The battle was over. It ended with Setsuna slicing an arm off the Innovator's mobile suit.

_Just something to remember me by _He thought with a grin. _Now the rendezvous point should be coming up soon. _

He looked at the scopes and instead of seeing the Ptolemy waiting for him, it was a massive field of debris.

_Wow must have been some battle _He thought while surveying the battlefield. _Must have been Catharon right? _

But as he continued to look around he recognized the colors on the shards of metal.

"Did they get ambushed?" Setsuna thought aloud.

His mind instantly thought of one person

_Feldt _

The more he searched the battlefield the more he realized how much damage the Ptolemy had taken.

_If anything happened to her there will be hell to pay. _

The further he went into the debris field, the more worried he became.

"Come on where is she…"

Setsuna stopped himself.

_Shouldn't I be concerned about the others too?_

He cast the thoughts away. Finding them was more important.

He checked the scanners. They were going nuts but still nothing.

Setsuna was becoming rather frantic in the search. He was checking every screen monitoring the entire debris field.

_Those ALAWS bastards are going to burn for this. _

He checked the scopes again.

Left side nothing, right side, nothing, forward and back empty, top down empty,

_Is there really no trace of them at all? _

Just has he thought that, the thermal sensor picked up something.

An image appeared on the screen.

_A ship? With…red GN particles… IT'S THE ALAWS!_

Setsuna spun the 00 toward it and pointed his blasters at it.

Then, a voice came through the intercom.

"Hi! It's been a while, Setsuna." With that, an image came up showing a woman in a purple and white flight suit with bright red hair.

He recognized her instantly

"Nena Trinity!"

_What the hell is she doing here? _

"Wow you've become quite a handsome man haven't you?"

He didn't know how to respond to that.

"Nena's so excited!"

_Did she attack the Ptolemy? _

Concern for his friends on top of desperation and fatigue from the recent battle was all making Setsuna's mind go crazy.

_She kissed me back on the Ptolemy 4 years ago. She's always been a psycho and now that I like Feldt…_

He stopped himself again.

_What is with all these thoughts? I don't like Feldt. She's just a friend and besides, she's still not over Lockon. _

Setsuna turned his attention back to Nena.

Acting on his gut reaction, he raised his swords to point his blasters at Nena's ship.

"H-hey wait a sec Setsuna, I have some information that I think you might want."

He glared at her. "You have 10 seconds."

"Well it seems that your ship has fallen to Earth. Now based on the combat data I've just sent you, you may be able to find them. And also…"

By the time she looked up from her keyboard the 00 was already flying away towards Earth.

His mind vaguely registered Nena's voice calling after him but none of it mattered now. His mind was on something else. It was a little strange for Setsuna to act this way. Nena shouted warnings about the Federation through the intercom but Setsuna heard none of it. Nothing could have diverted his attention from the current matter. At the moment, he was just a little distracted.

Authors Note: Well I hoped you liked it! This was admittedly a very hard chapter to write just because it was mostly re-writing what was on the screen which is very very boring but there will be some really nice original content coming up pretty soon. Please Review Thanks


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Hey so here it is finally. I gotta say this chapter was by far the most lets just say annoying to write. There was no writers block or anything but after the last chapter, my dad took my computer away for a month that was fun then I had to go up into the mountains to teach kung fu and now I'M F-ING SICK. But still I apologize for the extremely late update.

Distracted Chapter 10

**Feldt's POV **

Earth

It felt like it had been years since she had last been here.

She thought about what had happened just hours ago.

After successfully destroying the ALAWS space weapon, they were leaving the battlefield. The Ptolemy's supply of GN particles had been exhausted. Setsuna was covering Catharon's retreat. On top of that, the Cherudim, Seravee, and Arios had pushed their Gundams' Trans-Ams to the limit and almost had no GN particles left.

The Ptolemy was defenseless save for a small amount of missiles in the cargo hold.

That's when the ALAWS appeared out of nowhere and ambushed them.

Ms. Sumeragi was an excellent tactical forecaster but no matter how good she was, she couldn't anticipate the enemy having a new mobile armor hidden away ready for them.

The mobile armor itself was a mystery.

It was so powerful. During the ambush, it fired a single, massive beam at the Ptolemy and it was devastating.

There was also the question of why it hadn't participated in the battle to destroy the weapon.

Something that powerful could have stopped them from destroying it altogether.

Now they were on Earth. Hiding. They were in no condition to fight so they all focused on repairing the ship.

Repairing the ship was one issue. Restoring their fighting strength was another.

The screen Feldt was staring at proved that.

She was given the task of determining whether they were fit for combat or not.

The answer was obvious.

_We won't be able to fight for at least a few weeks. _

Over half of the ships weapons were severely damaged. Missile ports had disappeared; either destroyed completely or melted shut by particle beams.

Then there was the issue of missing a Gundam.

_Setsuna where are you? God knows we need you more than ever right now. _

Then a voice brought Feldt out of her thoughts.

"Hey Feldt what's going on here?" She immediately recognized the rough voice of Celestial Beings mechanic.

"Ian-San!" She spun around in her chair. "How are you feeling?"

"Uh pretty good I guess. Guess I've been out for a while though."

"Yeah, a lot has happened." Lasse replied.

"Like what exactly?"

"Well, we destroyed the ALAWS' satellite weapon." Feldt started.

"How?

"Well," Lasse replied, "We flew along the orbital ring at top speed with Allelujah in Trans-Am. After that we launched all our missiles at the side of the weapon and followed it up with a blast from Tieria's mega launcher."

"That tore a hole in the wall and Lockon sniped the energy core." Feldt said.

"Then we flew off towards earth. But during the attack every Gundam had gone into Trans-Am at some point. Plus we were out of missiles and Setsuna was escorting Catharon away from the battlefield."

"We were completely defenseless and then the ALAWS ambushed us with a new mobile armor."

"So," Ian said finally, "you guys landed on Earth to hide and make repairs. And on top of that Setsuna's missing?"

"YUP!" Mileina chimed cheerfully.

"This isn't a good situation!" Ian responded.

"Well we did destroy the weapon." Feldt pointed out.

"And repairs are going as smoothly as possible. We shouldn't have to worry about anything except looking for Setsuna now."

_Setsuna. I hope you're ok. Wherever you are._

* * *

**Setsuna's POV**

_Ali Al Saachez. I can't believe that bastard actually shot me in the arm. _

The cockpit of the 00 had blood splattered all over it.

_Ribbons Almark. The Gundam Meister who saved me back in Krugis. An innovator. _

A particle beam shook the 00 violently and brought Setsuna out of his thoughts. In front of him was Ali Al Saachez's Red Gundam Throne. His sword was held against an airplane and his voice came over the intercom.

"Well now isn't this an interesting hostage situation. Don't move a finger or else…" He never finished his sentence. The 00 had appeared next to him and chopped of two of his limbs.

He drew his sword back for the killing blow when a voice rang out in his head and he stopped instantly

"Setsuna" it was Marina.

Saachez took advantage of his hesitation and ejected.

"This is the Shirin Bakhtiar." She said over through the radio. "Thanks for your help yet again Celestial Being."

"I…" Setsuna voice failed him. His throat felt like it was on fire and yet filled with liquid.

"Hello? Are you ok in there?"

His only response was coughing up blood all over his helmet.

"We're sending you the coordinates to our main base. If you can make it there our doctors will take care of you."

A message flashed on his display. Setsuna programmed the coordinates into the autopilot and the 00 took off towards Suille.

* * *

**Marina's POV**

There was so much to do. Taking care of all of Catharon's kids was busy to say the least. Right now, she had laundry to do.

She walked out of her room to find soldiers running back and forth shouting at each other. She grabbed the nearest soldier.

"What's going on here?"

"Oh Princess Marina, um well there's a mobile suit incoming."

"A mobile suit, is it ALAWS?"

Another soldier ran by and said. "No we're fine it's a Gundam."

"A Gundam?"

"Yeah it's in the hangar right now let's go meet it."

The hangar was full of people. Soldiers, pilots, nurses, children. Everyone was crowded around a huge blue and white Gundam.

The cockpit opened and a man in a blue jump suit slid down a wire.

_Setsuna_

The crowd cheered at the sight of him but Marina noticed that he was just barely holding on to the wire.

_Something's wrong_

She pushed through the crowd just as Setsuna collapsed to the floor.

"Setsuna!" she screamed as she wrapped her arms around him.

There was blood pouring out from his shoulder and chest and his breathing was hoarse. "Someone get a medic!"

"It's ok Setsuna" she whispered. "You'll be ok."

Two nurses appeared at her side and carried him away on a stretcher.

Marina ran after them.

They soon arrived at the medical wing. Doctors ran back and forth with medical supplies.

They went at him with all sorts of medical tools and medicines but Marina paid no attention to any of it. She was looking only at Setsuna.

* * *

**Feldt's POV**

Repairs were continuing with the Gundams and the outer hull of the ship being the priority.

_Ian-San really has his work cut out for him now_.

Feldt looked around the bridge.

Empty

Mileina was in the hangar working on the Gundams. Marie and Saji had volunteered to help her. Allelujah, Tieria, and Ian were having a meeting with Ms. Sumeragi about the recent battle.

This left Feldt alone to get the ship to a rendezvous point where Catharon would give them the supplies they needed to finish repairs.

But she wasn't focused on that. Feldt was checking satellite images and news from the Federation and Catharon looking for one thing.

Setsuna

Images flashed on the screen. News reports sounded through the speakers.

_Where are you Setsuna? We need you right now._

* * *

**Setsuna's POV**

There was some kind of noise near him.

In his barely conscious state that was all that got through. Some kind of noise. It steadily became clearer.

_Singing? _

There was something familiar about it.

_It's the song I heard in Trans-Am _

He opened his eyes to see a blue ceiling. He looked around to see a bunch of children playing around and then…

Marina Ismail.

The kids asked questions but he didn't pay attention to them.

"Marina."

She just smiled at him.

He got up to sit next to her but pain suddenly racked his entire body. He felt Marina grab his shoulders to lie him back down.

"Not yet. The doctors took the bullets out but they don't have cell regeneration tools. Just lie back down ok."

Her voice was so soothing. He obeyed and slowly lay back down.

They talked for a while and Setsuna told her about his parents and the war. He was hearing about her life before she became a princess when a man with an afro and glasses walked in.

"Pardon me," he said. "But we received information saying that your ship has been resupplied by our European branch.

"The Ptolemy?"

"Yes."

"I have to go." Setsuna said, starting to sit up again.

"Are you crazy?" Marina's eyes were huge. "You're in no condition to be doing anything."

"You're probably right about that. But they need my help. Besides I have other reasons for going back." Setsuna replied.

"What could be so important that you have to leave so soon?"

Setsuna knew exactly what she meant by that. She was asking him to stay. Not for his health or safety, she was asking him to stay for her.

4 years ago he probably would have done it but now… not so sure.

"I'm sorry Marina but I'm going. End of story."

Marina sighed deeply. "Fine. I'll help you to your Gundam."

It took almost 20 minutes of struggling to finally get to the feet of the 00. Despite her promise to let him leave, Marina tried the whole time to convince Setsuna to stay.

As soon as he took off there was a great sense of relief.

Everything felt better.

He was with his Gundam. Heading back to Celestial Being. Back to his friends, his family, and back to Feldt.

**Author's Note: **Well there it is. But fortunately I'm already pretty far into the next chapter so yay. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Distracted Chapter 11

Author's Note: I realize that it's been a long time and I sincerely apologize for that. There will be an explanation at the bottom. For now, I hope you enjoy the chapter, it takes place a bit after the events of the last chapter but there shouldn't be any continuity issues.

* * *

**Feldt's POV**

_So that's why the ALAWS hadn't destroyed us back in the canyon. The Coup D'état from the regular military had occupied the orbital elevators. _

All around her people were arguing about whether or not they should help. Feldt had been tuning it out until she heard a name. Setsuna.

"If Setsuna hears about the Coup," Ms. Sumeragi had said.

"He might go there too." Lockon finished.

The others gave words of approval at the thought. Feldt only smiled.

The idea of seeing him again was almost too great to put into words after such a horrible few weeks.

The Ptolemy continued on for about 20 minutes. 20 minutes of rapid makeshift repairs to the defensive systems.

It was stressful to say the least and having a certain pink haired operator super distracted the entire time didn't help.

She just had a bad feeling about something. She couldn't quite place it but for some reason she thought it had to do with Setsuna.

Her mind immediately went to the worst case scenario:

_What if he's dead? NO HE CAN'T BE DEAD! He's probably just hurt somewhere… THAT'S NOT MUCH BETTER. _

At that moment, Mileina walked into the bridge to find Feldt sitting there alone. Not doing any work and almost glaring into the distance.

Mileina just chuckled and tapped her on the shoulder. To which Feldt almost jumped out of her seat.

"Looks like someone's a little jumpy today."

"Oh uh yeah I guess."

"Hmm I wonder what you could be thinking about so intently." Mileina said with a huge grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well I've noticed that you've been in a rather bad mood lately."

"Again, I don't know what you're talking about." Feldt replied stubbornly.

"You haven't really talked much since we got to Earth or should I say," Mileina giggled, "since we left Setsuna."

Feldt's eyes grew huge and her cheeks flushed a deep pink.

_She guessed that way too easily. _

Upon seeing her reaction, Mileina burst into laughter.

"Guess I was right."

"Well…" Feldt was at a loss for words.

"Well what? Do you like him or not?"

"I guess…"

"Come on I swear I won't tell anyone just tell me." Mileina begged.

"Ok fine yes I like him."

Mileina almost jumped in excitement. "Soooooooooooooo does he like you back?"

"Wha- How should I know?"

"Oh you know if he acts differently around you, our stutters randomly…"

"Wait! Stuttering? Have you noticed that too?"

Mileina giggled again. "How could I not notice that?"

"Well that could still mean anything."

"No I don't think so," Mileina replied. "I mean it's not like he acts like that around anyone else."

"Acts like what?" Feldt asked, now very curious.

"Well stuttering of course, he also talks a lot more when he's with you, and uh he actually smiles."

_Wow _

Feldt was again, speechless.

"Did you not notice that?"

"Well yeah I did now that I think about it…" Feldt replied. "What do you think that means?"

Mileina giggled yet again. "Isn't it obvious?"

Feldt gave her a quizzical look.

"He likes you!" she exclaimed happily.

Feldt wasn't surprised but for some reason, she was also completely shocked.

"A-are you sure?"

"Well no. I don't think anyone can be sure except for Setsuna."

_Disappointing _

"But," Mileina continued, "If you ask me I think he does."

Feldt smiled.

"You're so lucky." Mileina said. "Setsuna's such a great guy."

"Yeah he is."

Feldt's smile quickly faded.

_And now he might be gone forever. _

Mileina seemed to have realized what Feldt was thinking and ran over quickly to comfort her.

Everyone had been thinking it but no one would dare say it. What if Setsuna never came back to them?

* * *

**Setsuna's POV **

The bullets in his shoulder were ridiculously painful. For most people, piloting a Gundam in this condition would be impossible to say the least. But Setsuna was not like most people. No one had the kind of motivation that he had. He had to get to the orbital elevator.

Setsuna was not 20 miles from the orbital elevator when something stopped him dead midflight.

A mobile suit that closely resembled the Flag fighter of the old Union Military.

It could only be one man in the cockpit.

Without hesitation he sprang forward and slammed his beam sabers against Setsuna's swords.

"Go away!" Setsuna yelled into the intercom. "I don't have time for you!"

"Why how cruel." The pilot replied. "However I have a way to make you pay attention to me. Behold the Masurao's secret skill created by my sworn friend!"

With that the Masurao began to glow a very familiar red

"That's… Trans-Am?"

_Impossible! _

All of a sudden the 00 was hit from 3 directions, seemingly all at once. The repeated blows forced Setsuna down towards Earth. Setsuna's attempt to start Trans-Am was interrupted by mind numbing pain from his shoulder.

He looked up and saw the Masurao combine its two swords and come down with an overhead chop. Setsuna shot his hand out, ignoring the pain and raised his GN Field. With this delay, he started Trans-Am and the two clashed repeatedly in a series of rapid dashes.

Then came the deciding moment. A final clash of swords that would decide the outcome of the battle. But Setsuna was again interrupted. This time by the voice of a girl, a very happy one at that. It was Feldt.

Hearing her voice brought happiness. He wanted to see her but at the moment he could barely hold to the controls of his Gundam.

He could vaguely feel the blood covering his entire suit. The world around him got increasingly darker until there was…

Just blackness.

About an hour later Setsuna finally opened his eyes.

_Too bright_

* * *

Author's Note: Again I am very sorry for abandoning this story for so long. Certain events in my life led me to seriously lose a sense of motivation and my life was hard to say the least. But in the past year my life has improved greatly and I find myself being more in the happy state of mind that motivated me to begin this story in the first place. As of now I'm not quite sure how this story will proceed. Obviously I can just finish off the events of Season 2 but ever since watching the movie I'm sure all you Setsuna/Feldt fans are despairing. Fortunately I've had an idea for a while now and really want to publish it to restore a little faith in this pairing. I was kind of considering publishing a one shot just for the events in the movie but the more I think about it the more I want my story to be much more than that. I promise that more chapters will come as soon as possible, I haven't lost any of my ideas for this story and this time I intend to seem them through.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: I had a lot of fun writing this one and tried to make it a bit longer for all you guys. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Distracted Chapter 12

**Setsuna's POV**

_Too Bright _

The light in the med bay was overwhelming. It took a few seconds for Setsuna's eyes to adjust.

When he finally opened his eyes he saw a blurry image of a pink haired figure sitting by his bed.

_Feldt _

The sight of her brought the faintest trace of a smile to his lips.

"How are you feeling?" she asked

He was about to come up with an answer when the entire ship shook violently.

"What's going on?" he demanded

"Lockon, Allelujah, and Tieria have engaged the ALAWS around the orbital elevator."

That didn't come as a surprise to him, but for some reason Feldt's face was full of concern.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well there's one more thing, the ALAWS has positioned another orbital weapon above the elevator. It looks like they're about to fire."

That got his attention. Already Setsuna had noticed the gravity in the ship meaning that the Ptolemy wasn't in space to deal with it. The other Gundams were preoccupied so that just left him.

"I'm going out there." He announced, rising from his bed. Immediately he winced at the intense pain in his shoulder.

Feldt rushed to his side placing a hand on his uninjured arm.

"No you can't, you're in no condition to be fighting."

"It doesn't matter, that thing has to be destroyed and I'm the only pilot here."

"I know but there has to be some other way…"

"There is no other way and you know it. Besides I can push myself."

"Yeah but how long can possibly push yourself? What if you pass out again? What if you…"

Feldt trailed off and Setsuna gave her a knowing, sympathetic look.

"I know what you're afraid of." He started, "But you don't have to be. I'll come back soon."

Feldt looked up at the raven haired meister.

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise."

Feldt looked deep into Setsuna's brown eyes for another few seconds before releasing his arm.

With that, he picked up his helmet and backed out the door, eyes glued to Feldt the entire time.

* * *

**Feldt's POV **

Setsuna and Saji had already launched into space to deal with the new orbital weapon.

The other crewmembers seemed nervous but none were as concerned as Feldt.

_What if he doesn't come back? _

The question floated though her head again and again and she found herself unable to come up with an answer no matter how hard she tried.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a cry of pain from the comlink. It was Setsuna.

Feldt froze in horror, helplessly listening.

"Feldt!" Sumeragi yelled, snapping her out of her trance.

"Double O has been engaged by the new model mobile armor." She reported. "Ms. Sumeragi, what should we do?"

All eyes turned to their tactical forecaster. She appeared to be in deep thought. No doubt going through every situation possible.

The silence was interrupted once again, by Setsuna's voice: "TRANS-AM RAISER!"

Saji's voice came over the intercom. "We did it."

"It wasn't enough!" Setsuna said again.

The members on the bridge stared at the image of the orbital weapon projected on the main monitor.

The weapon was exploding but a large part was still intact.

They stared for what seemed like hours before finally, fatefully, the weapon released its beams across the higher section of the orbital elevator.

"The laser struck the pillar!" Feldt reported, "The pillar's external shell is starting to auto-purge."

Immediately Ms. Sumeragi began evaluating the situation.

"Fragments from above the stratosphere will burn up due to atmospheric heating. But fragments from the sections below will hit the Earth."

With that an image projected of the predicted damage from the shattering elevator.

The crew looked on in horror as the red zone covered almost all of Africa.

_No, this can't be happening. This much death, it's too much. _

"Feldt!" Sumeragi ordered, "Put me through to every mobile suit and military unit in the area."

"Roger" she replied, furiously tapping at the keyboard. "Alright it's done."

"Thank you Feldt." Then, turning to the front comlink she addressed the pilots in the air. "To all units in this airspace I'm transmitting data via a visual comlink. Please destroy the pillar fragments that will be entering the air spaces I've indicated."

Feldt worked to transmit the map while Sumeragi gave her speech.

"Below them are densely populated areas." Sumeragi continued, "Unless we work together, tens of millions of lives will be lost. So please… I'm begging you… Save those people's lives."

Immediately Feldt saw Arios, Cherudim, and Seravee committing their full firepower to destroying the fragments.

Ms. Sumeragi turned in her seat. "Miss Parfacy I'm sorry to ask this of you but our pilots need all the help they can get out there."

"Of course," She answered before practically leaping out of her seat.

"Take the GN Archer." Sumeragi called after her.

Feldt's attention was drawn back to her monitor where she saw that Katharon forces had fallen in line with the Gundams destroying elevator fragments. They were quickly followed by the Coup D'état forces and the Regular army.

_But what will the ALAWS do? _

The crewmembers in the bridge were expressing their thanks that everyone was coming together when a warning flashed on Feldt's screen.

"Mobile suit teams approaching, portside" she reported, "It's ALAWS!"

Lasse and Mileina quickly gave suggestions to fall back and prepare for battle but Sumeragi cut them off.

"Carry on as we are." She ordered

"Are you sure?" Feldt asked.

There was no reply. None was needed. They would lay down their lives to protect these innocent people.

Everyone watched the screen, waiting to see what the ALAWS would do.

As their mobile suits got closer and closer to the Gundams, Feldt began to feel her fear increasing uncontrollably until finally, thankfully, the red GN-X's and Aheads of the ALAWS fell in line with all the others to protect the people below.

Feldt breathed a sigh of relief and sank back in her chair. As the battle raged on in the background she finally felt a sense of hope. Hope that just maybe, Setsuna's promise would be kept.

* * *

**Setsuna's POV **

The landscape was devastated. Fragments of the tower and destroyed mobile suits littered the ground and yet remarkably, the city centers were untouched. It was lucky that they were able to stop the fragments from causing any major damage on densely populated zones but still, hundreds died to save them.

_If only I had destroyed the weapon like I was supposed to. If only I didn't have this damn bullet in my shoulder. If only…_

Setsuna stopped himself. He knew that thinking like that had no benefits.

Still though, his shoulder felt as if it was on fire. He looked down and saw that basically the entire right side of his upper body was soaked in blood.

"Setsuna?" Saji's voice came over the comlink. "Setsuna don't you think we should be heading back to the Ptolemaios soon?"

"Yeah of course." He replied weakly.

_Just a little bit more _

With every passing second the world around him grew darker but somehow he managed to hold on until he landed in the Ptolemy's hangar.

He opened his cockpit and a small bridge extended from the main platform.

He stepped outside and immediately noticed that how difficult it was to stay standing.

He barely noticed a group of people standing around waiting for him.

His vision blurred and his footing grew increasingly unsteady until he suddenly felt the cold steel of the ground and vaguely registering the sound of someone calling his name.

* * *

**Feldt's POV **

Following the battle at the elevator, Celestial Being had withdrawn a short distance away to begin repairs on some of the ship's systems.

Feldt sat at her terminal on the bridge running diagnostic tests on the engines when Lockon burst into the bridge.

"Where's Linda?" he demanded.

"Um I'm not sure. Why?" Sumeragi answered.

"Setsuna collapsed right after the battle."

"What?" Feldt asked, looking away from her terminal. "Where is he?"

"In the med bay." He replied. "But right now I need to find Linda. She's the only one who can help Setsuna right now."

"I'll go get her!" Mileina exclaimed before leaping from her seat and rushing out the door.

"Great." He said.

Feldt sat at her terminal glued to her seat.

_I'm sure I could just go over there and check on him right now right? No, there's still so much work to be done. Besides if I seem him all beaten up like that, I don't know how well I'll handle it. Still…_

While Feldt argued with herself over what to do, Lockon turned to her.

"Feldt?" He began, "do you want to come check on him with me?"

She turned towards him at a loss for words.

_Why is he asking me specifically? _She wondered.

Before she could come up with a response, Ms. Sumeragi answered for her.

"Yeah Feldt why don't you take a break and go check on him? You've been working for a while now."

"Um… Ok." She agreed.

With that, Feldt stepped out of her chair and followed Lockon into the hallway.

* * *

**Lockon's POV**

As he led Feldt through the hallways of the Ptolemy, a smile crept onto Lockon's face. He had been keeping a rather close eye on her interactions with Setsuna ever since the little incident when he (Lockon) kissed her.

_Ever since that day, these two have been acting quite differently around each other. Especially Setsuna, the only time I ever see him smile is when Feldt's around. _

Lockon smiled again.

_The kid better thank me later for helping him out. _

As they walked through the halls Lockon occasionally glanced back at the pink haired girl. Every time she seemed to be staring off into space, deep in thought.

_Girl's so distracted she barely notices anything around her. _

Lockon had trouble hiding his grin.

* * *

**Feldt's POV **

When they made it to the med bay Feldt went straight through the door. Vaguely registering that Allelujah and Marie were standing just outside.

Linda was piling on the bandages when she noticed someone at her side.

"Oh," she said in surprise, "hello Feldt."

"Hello." She replied absentmindedly. Her attention was on the unconscious meister in the healing pod.

Linda noticed the young girls concern.

"He's responding well to the regenerative treatments." She began, "The bleeding has finally stopped and there doesn't seem to be any sign of infection."

_That's good but why is he still like this then? _

"Unfortunately," Linda continued, "He's lost a lot of blood from pushing himself so hard and he's physically exhausted."

Feldt stayed silent. She just watched Setsuna lying in the healing pod.

_He usually has such a fierce look on his face but now, he's just so peaceful. _

"Feldt?" Linda asked wondering about the girl's silence.

"Sorry," Feldt said, whipping her eyes to over to Linda.

The engineer smiled at the younger girl's actions.

"As you know, I play a large part in developing the next generation of mobile weapons."

"Right…" Feldt answered, slightly confused.

"Well it seems that they need my help at the tech base at Lagrange 3 so I'll have to be going for a while."

"What?" Feldt said looking down at the raven haired meister. "Who'll take care of Setsuna then? You're the only person on this ship with medical experience."

"That's not true; Anew is more than capable with this kind of thing."

The thought of the purple haired girl gave Feldt an unpleasant feeling, a feeling that Linda seemed to sense.

"Although," she continued, "Setsuna doesn't really need any further medical treatment. All he really needs is someone to take care of him for a couple days."

"I can do that!" she exclaimed quickly.

_Maybe that was a little too enthusiastic… _Feldt thought, looking nervously at her feet.

"I'm sure you can," Linda replied with a big smile. "Now you'll have to be spending quite a bit of time with him so we'll have to clear that up with Ms. Sumeragi…"

"Already done," Lockon interrupted. "I told her what was happening and she was fine with it seeing as how with all the damage we've taken we'll be stuck on Earth for a while."

"Oh," Linda said surprised.

"Thanks Lockon." Feldt said.

"No problem, try not to have too much fun with the kid." He added before heading out the door.

_What was that about? _

Feldt remained confused and noticed Linda jokingly rolling her eyes. (Meaning she rolled her eyes but still had a smile on her face)

* * *

**Sumeragi's POV **

It had been several hours since Lockon had contacted her through a private com-link and she finally had the time to investigate now.

As she walked through the ship she noticed that it was quite dark outside through one of the ship's windows.

_Maybe I should wait until tomorrow _

She thought about it for a second and decided that she wanted to at least investigate a little bit.

Ms. Sumeragi rounded the last turn to the med bay and noticed immediately that the light was still on. She opened the door and noticed and empty healing pod.

_That's odd_

Scanning the room she found that Setsuna had been tucked comfortably into one of the beds. Next to the bed was an empty chair and finally on the ground was a pink haired girl curled up in a ball, fast asleep.

The sight brought a smile to Sumeragi's face.

_That's cute _

Upon thinking about it for a few seconds she decided to grab a blanket for her.

_Wait but the ground's probably not too comfortable _

She walked over and knelt next to Feldt.

_I don't want to risk dropping her moving her into a bed… better wake her up _

She put a hand on the girl's shoulder and gently shook her.

"Feldt, Feldt wake up."

Feldt made a groaning noise and curled up even tighter.

"Feldt come on you're not just going to stay on the floor all night are you?"

That got her attention. She weakly opened her eyes and blinked in confusion.

"I must have fallen asleep in my chair huh?" she said sleepily.

"Yes now do you think you can make it all the way to your room?"

Feldt shook her head.

_Typical teenager _Sumeragi thought with a smile.

"Ok then let's just put you to bed over here." With that she guided a basically sleepwalking girl over to the nearest bed and tucked her in. "Good night Feldt."

Feldt only made another groaning noise and rolled over. Within seconds she had already fallen asleep.

Sumeragi stood there watching the two kids in awe.

_I've never noticed any interaction between these two before… Then again there was that thing a few days ago on the bridge… And it was obvious Lockon was holding something back when he told me about all of this. _

Sumeragi leaned against the wall and whipped out a bottle of booze. Taking a small swig she thought about the two kids sleeping in front of her.

For some reason an image popped into her head. One of Setsuna, smiling.

_I've only seen that happen maybe twice and both times he was with… _

She didn't even have to complete the thought it was so obvious.

_Still, I'd like to talk to each of them about it at some point. _

She took another look at the two sleeping figures in front of her.

_Maybe later _

With that, Ms. Sumeragi took another swig from her bottle and walked to her room.

* * *

Author's note: I hoped you guys liked it. I'm really excited about the future of the story as this is the beginning of one of the big ideas I had. As some of you may know there is a four month period in between the episode that this chapter takes place in and the next episode. From the beginning, I had ideas that this would be a pretty major section. Anyways you all should review if you like and especially if there's anything that you don't like. If there's anything that doesn't feel right I will at the very least keep it in mind when writing future chapters and possibly go back and make changes in existing chapters. Again thanks to all of you who have stuck with me for all this time. Look forward to more chapters soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Well this one felt kind of short to me but I honestly didn't know how to continue it. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

Distracted Chapter 13

**Setsuna's POV **

He had been slipping in and out of consciousness for a few hours. Each time he only managed to open his eyes for about a second before fading away again.

Finally after what felt like the hundredth time, Setsuna opened his eyes without immediately passing out.

_Where am I? _Setsuna wondered for a brief moment. It seemed to him that he had woken up with that thought far too often in the past few days.

It took the pilot a few seconds before he recognized his surroundings.

He quickly pushed against the bed into a sitting position which he immediately regretted. Pain shot through his entire body and he immediately fell backwards, breathing heavily.

_WHAT…THE…HELL…_

In the midst of his pain, Setsuna failed to notice the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching.

A hand appeared on his chest and gently pressed him down.

"Here, sit up slowly." A voice told him, gently guiding him to a sitting position. "Drink this," the voice said. Setsuna felt a glass pressed against his lips. The drink was cold and sour but immediately he noticed the pain receding.

He finally opened his eyes to see a pair of aqua eyes open wide in concern.

"Setsuna?" Feldt asked. "Are you okay?"

The meister stared at her blankly.

"Setsuna?"

"Uh, yeah." He said reflexively.

"Ok." Feldt was certain that he wasn't fine but decided not to pry any further.

After a brief moment of silence Setsuna tried to shift his position slightly. Immediately, pain jolted through his entire body and he cried out in pain.

"Careful," Feldt said, gently helping him.

When the pain lessened he looked over to her. "Why does my entire body hurt when I was just shot in the shoulder?"

"Well," Feldt said hesitantly.

"What?"

"That mobile armor you fought with managed to hit you with his electric cable."

"I know that."

"Ms. Linda said that the cable latched onto your cockpit directly. The shock was much more localized. It entered through your existing wounds and caused major internal cell damage."

_Not exactly something that I would like to hear. _

"What about the regenerative medicine we have?"

"We used it of course but for some reason it hasn't been working as well as expected."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning it'll take much longer for your recovery."

_Great _

Setsuna must have shown his disappointment more than he had realized. Feldt put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey it's not all that bad," She said gently, "You'll be back to full strength soon enough. And at any rate I think you've earned a rest."

Setsuna cringed as he felt pain course through his body. "Maybe you're right." He sighed, leaning against the wall.

* * *

**Sumeragi's POV **

"I see you're finally awake."

The two teens looked over to the door to see her walking over in her purple uniform.

"Good morning Miss Sumeragi." Feldt said happily.

"Good morning you two." She smiled back. "How are you feeling?" she asked turning to Setsuna.

"Not too good." he replied, _visibly_ in pain.

"Well at least we won't have any missions for a while so for the time being just take it easy and get better."

"Roger that." He said with his normal, blank face.

_Always so emotionless, he hasn't changed a bit. _

"Can you walk at all Setsuna?"

"Barely."

"Well I guess we're lucky that you can walk at all." She sighed. "Looks like I have to ask you to keep taking care of him Feldt."

"It's no problem Miss Sumeragi."

"Wait," Setsuna said, "You've been taking care of me?" He turned to look at Feldt.

The question obviously caught the young girl off guard. "Um…" She responded, looking at the ground.

"Yes she has," Sumeragi answered with an evil grin. "She's been here with you around the clock. In fact she practically volunteered for it."

Setsuna wore a surprised look on his face. Feldt just stared at the ground blushing like mad.

"Something wrong Feldt?" The older woman's grin grew even wider.

"Uh… no… I uh…"

"Thank you Feldt." Setsuna interrupted. "I really appreciate it."

Both women stared at the meister in surprise.

"Oh," Feldt replied, "Uh yeah it's uh… no problem."

Sumeragi watched the interaction between the two with curiosity. Then she noticed something.

_Is he… Is Setsuna smiling? _

Sure enough the raven haired meister wore a rare smile on his face. It was small to be sure, more of a smirk really but it was there, and definitely noticeable.

Sumeragi stood there in silence as she pondered Setsuna's behavior. The thought of him smiling wasn't unheard of. She recalled seeing him smile all those years ago but it was so brief that she doubted whether or not it really happened.

_I'm sure I've seen him smile again though _

She searched her memories for a few seconds before it finally hit her.

_That time on the bridge… he was in some kind of trance when… _

She looked over at Feldt who was struggling with the packaging on a roll of bandages.

"Well I guess I'll leave you two to it." With that she got up and walked towards the door.

When she reached the door she bumped into Lockon.

"Hey wh-" Sumeragi cut him off with a hand pressed hard against his mouth. She pressed a finger to her lips indicating for him to be quite and gestured towards the two teens in the med bay.

Lockon looked over with curiosity. What he saw brought a smirk to his face.

"Uh Setsuna," Feldt said unaware of the two pairs of eyes spying from the door, "Could you take your shirt off? I need to change your bandages."

He complied and slowly pulled his black shirt over his head to reveal his perfectly tanned muscular frame.

Watching from the door Sumeragi couldn't help but about how much she envied Feldt's position right now. She quickly pushed those thoughts away when she saw the younger girl's reaction.

* * *

**Feldt's POV **

_I guess I knew that he would be fit but… damn… _

Feldt had no other words to describe it. In that moment she seemed to lose the ability to think. She just sat there staring.

"Uh Feldt?" Setsuna brought her out of her trance.

She snapped her eyes to meet his. His eyebrows were slightly raised in questioning. She snapped her eyes to the ground, her cheeks flushing a deep pink matching her hair perfectly.

_Oh my god, I can't believe I was just… I mean I couldn't help myself he's so freaking ripped! But god he must think I'm an idiot right now. _

"Are you ok?" Setsuna asked.

"Mmm," She replied, "Fine. I'll just uh… I'll just change your bandages now."

Meanwhile, the two watching from the door were trying desperately to suppress their giggles.

* * *

**Sumeragi's POV **

Seemingly all of a sudden, Sumeragi dragged the Irishman into the hallway.

"Well that was pretty interesting wasn't it?" She asked, the grin never leaving her face.

"I'll say, but what do you think about all this?"

"I think it's great, I mean they really seem to like each other don't they."

"Yeah they do," he agreed, "Maybe she can get him to show some emotion for once."

Sumeragi smirked.

"I guess you haven't been here for that long but ask anybody and they'll tell you that Setsuna's been acting more emotional than ever these past few days."

Lockon raised his eyebrows and looked back towards the med bay.

"Wow the guy must have a freaking heart of stone."

"And yet, he's still capable of liking someone."

At this, Lockon smirked and the two walked off towards the lunch room to discuss these matters further over a drink.

* * *

Author's Note: So yeah like I said slightly shorter but still a decent length in my opinion. Please review especially if you have something you don't like (of course I do like the nice ones too) Anyways yeah. Next one will be out as soon as possible.


End file.
